Fighting Lessons
by Vegorott
Summary: Jack's drawing lessons led to a lot more than he ever dreamed of and he can't help from wondering what these fighting lessons will lead to as well.
1. Kicking

Chase started listing every regret that he had at that moment. He regretted ever allowing Jack Spicer to live in his home. He regretted giving drawing lessons to him. He regretted letting his warriors get attached to him. He regretting getting attached himself. He regretted taking him in as a mate and he definitely regretted to agreeing to teach the klutz how to fight.

A vein popped out on the warlord's forehead from irritation as Jack, yet again, fell ver in an attempt to kick the training dummy that was set up in front of him. Jack was supposed to be a genius, at least that's what the young man claims to be, then why was he having such a hard time grasping such a simple concept?

"For the fifth time, Spicer, you have to balance on the opposite foot?" Chase stated.

"I am!" Jack protested.

"Then why do you keep falling over?" Chase asked.

"You're the teacher, not me." Jack huffed, patting his hands against the floor since he had yet to get off of the floor.

"Do it again." Chase ordered. "And do not grunt at me." He added before Jack could make a sound.

"I wasn't going to grunt." Jack muttered as he got up, adjusting his t-shirt since Chase made him remove his usual trench coat, saying that it would get in the way and prevent him from seeing his body movements properly.

"Sure you weren't, now do it again." Chase repeated.

"Fine." Jack blew out some air and readied himself. The young man let out a little yell and kicked the dummy, ending up on the floor again. "Damn it!" Jack cursed and slammed his fists against the ground.

"Really?" Chase sighed, it had taken him this long to realize what Jack was doing wrong? "You're over kicking."

"I'm over-what?"

"You're kicking much farther than what's necessary." Chase helped Jack to his feet. "You're aiming to stop here." He pointed to the empty area beside the dummy. "When you need to aim to stop right when you hit the target." The warlord kicked the dummy to show what he was talking about, keeping his foot up in the air and pressed against the dummy. He waited a second before lowering his foot and stepping back. "Now you do it." Jack nodded his head and repeated the action, keeping his balance and managing to stay standing as he lowered his own foot.

"I did it!" Jack cheered. "That was so cool! I should get a reward or something for that." He added, thinking of an ice-cream treat or a pudding cup.

"I guess a reward would be appropriate." Chase said, a light smirk on his face as an idea popped into his head.

"I think I have some pud-" Jack stopped when Chase suddenly grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss. "Not...not the reward that I was thinking of, truthfully."

"Are you complaining?" Chase asked.

"Not at all. I'd appreciate more, though." Jack chuckled and leaned in for a second kiss, letting out a 'meh' of protest when Chase put a hand on his face and held him back.

"You must earn those types of rewards." Chase stated.

"Are you joking?"

"I don't joke, Spicer."

"Warthog War of eighty-four?"

"That was a special occasion." Jack let out a loud groan and made his body go limp, forcing Chase to either let him fall or hold him up. Thankfully he went with the second option.

"But the first two times that you kissed me, I didn't have to earn it."

"Again, special occasion." Chase said.

"Why do I like you again?" Jack muttered.

"The wit, the charm, the looks, the power, the hair." Chase listed.

"It was a rhetorical question, asshole and did you really say your hair?"

"I did. I have received many compliments on it, so I figured it counted." Chase chuckled.

"Don't forget to add your large-ass ego to that list." Jack huffed.

I'll make sure to do that." Chase winked, making Jack groan again and remove himself from the warlord's hold.

"You're impossible sometimes." Jack said.

"As you say, but you're the one who agreed to being my mate." Chase pointed out.

"Like I had much of a choice! You're the one who made me like you." Jack pouted.

"And I didn't even try." Chase smugly added.

"If I didn't know that you could literally snap me in half like a twig, I would have slapped you for that comment." Jack said.

"Would another kiss make you feel better?" Chase suggested, proud to have found a way to stop Jack's whines without his warriors.

"Maybe." Jack murmured, unable to hide a small smile on his lips.

"Come over here, then." Chase gestured with a hand. Jack let out a soft laugh, hopped over to the older man, wrapped his arms around him and felt Chase put his own hands on his hips. The two were about to kiss when a loud beeping in Jack's pocket went off without warning, sending the genius into a flailing fit and almost slapping Chase across the face.

"Seriously!?" Jack snapped as he pulled out his phone, the beeping coming from that. "There is no way that a second Wu is being carried into his area with such little time after the last one." The young man started playing with his phone. "Seventeen miles northeast...isn't there a lake there or something?"

"Correct." Chase confirmed. "Perhaps the animal or person that was carrying the Wu dropped or threw it into the lake."

"Explains why it's moving around so fast." Jack started to wander off. "I'll need to get my actual Wu tracker since I modified it to be a lot more accurate than my phone." He said, heading for the door.

"Hold on." Chase stepped in front of Jack, making the younger man bump into him.

"What? Why are we waiting? The Xiaolin losers'll get the Wu before we even get there if we don't go now." Jack protested.

"Who said we were going after the Wu?" Chase asked.

"Dude, it's Wu! Don't you want to know what it is?"

"You do realize that I have an orb that allows me to see any part of the world whenever I please?"

"You have a what?"

"Did I not mention that? How did you think I found your home?"

"I...oh!" Jack held out the word, remembering what Chase was talking about. "That orb!"

"How could you forget about that? I thought you were supposed to be a genius of some sort." Chase sighed.

"But that ruins the surprise." Jack said, ignoring Chase's comment. "Now, let's go." Jack grabbed Chase's wrist and tried to walk off, but stumbled a little when Chase stood stronger than a wall. "Stubborn mule." He muttered, releasing Chase's arm.

"I heard that."

"Good." Jack flinched when Chase turned around and glared at him. "Please, can we go?" The young man asked. Chase took in a deep breath. He let out a chuckle a moment later and started walking towards the exit as well, stopping to rub the top of jack's head, earning a half-attempt at a protest and an even weaker attempt to remove his hand.

"Fine, we'll go." He said and continued on.

"Yes!" Jack pumped a fist before following Chase.


	2. Revenge

Jack laughed a little as Niso padded at the catnip filled toy he was holding up. The young man was floating above the warrior with his heli-pack buzzing and laughed more as Niso leaped into the air after the toy. Nani let out a soft purr as she walked beside Chase, tempted to join in the little game, but had been ordered to be on guard.

"Who knew panther's like catnip?" Jack chuckled.

"Don't get my warriors addicted to that nonsense. I need them fully focused when needed." Chase stated.

"Yes, sir." Jack said with a hint of humor in his voice. Chase let out a sigh and noticed that Nani was looking at him, brows raised and a smile on her feline lips.

"I do not appreciate that look, Nani." Chase said. Nani shrugged and let out a meow. "Don't remind me of my choice." Chase muttered. "Not like I had much of one in the first place with him, he sticks to you like glue and never lets go." Nani let out another meow, some questioning in it. "No, I don't regret it. Not always at least." Chase admitted. "It will just take some time to adjust to certain things." Nani nodded her head in agreement. "I still can't believe that I'm allowing this to happen." Nani purred and rubbed her head against Chase's leg. "Oh, hush."

"Dude!" Jack's shout of excitement ended Nani's and Chase's conversation, the warrior sprinting ahead to see why Jack yelled. "The lake is so cool!" Chase finally caught up to Jack and saw him staring wide-eyed at the clear lake. "Is that an island out there?"

"It's a pile of rocks, but they're large enough to climb and lay upon." Chase said.

"Have you?"

"Plenty of times. They're very warm on sunny days and the warriors enjoy swimming in the lake."

"I thought cats didn't like water."

"My warriors are not cats."

"Could have fooled me." Jack said under his breath, knowing that Chase could hear him.

"How far into the water is the Wu?" Chase asked instead of arguing further.

"Couple dozen feet." Jack answered, checking his Wu detector. "How deep would that be?"

"Doesn't your elaborate device tell you that?" Chase gestured towards the gadget in Jack's hands.

"My Wu detector only tells me the longitude and latitude, I haven't figured out depth just yet."

"Looks like we're going swimming."

"But I didn't bring my swim trunks or nose plug or sunscreen." Jack protested.

"You do not need all of those items in order to go through water." Chase said.

"You might not, but I do." Jack huffed.

"Do I have to teach you how to swim as well?"

"No! I know how to swim, kind of. I'm just not in the right attire for it."

"We're males. Our attire for swimming is pants or shorts." Chase stated as he started to remove his armor.

"W-What about my cut?" Jack pointed to his shoulder.

"That wound healed a week ago. Stop making excuses and-" Chase stopped and stiffened, the warriors doing the same as well, heads up and ears twitching.

"What?"

"Hush." Chase put a finger to his mouth. Jack watched in confusion as the three looked around, hearing something that he couldn't. "Spicer, take cover."

"Take cover?"

"Go!" Chase's snap was overpowered by a gunshot.

Jack felt his heart leap up into his throat when he saw Niso leap to the side, a bullet going into the ground where he was just at. Nani quickly went towards where the bullet came from. A moment later, four men screamed and ran out into the open. One of them stopped and pointed their gun at the rushing panther, aiming for her head. Jack heard a growl from Chase before the warlord took off. He blinked once and Chase was already in front of the hunter, hand on the barrel of his gun.

"Not you again!" The man cried, gasping as Chase snapped off the end of the barrel as if it was nothing.

"Run." Chase said, his voice barely above a whisper. The man dropped the broken weapon and went after the others. "Stop." Chase ordered Nani and Niso, who were about to go after the men. "Stay with us." He added as he fixed his armor.

"He knows you, why does he know you?" Jack asked.

"They're the ones who killed Raja." Chase explained. The warlord noticed a change in Jack's face, one he's only seen once before; when he was threatening the Xiaolin Monks' lives after he believed that they had ruined his heli-pack. "Do not do anything stupid, Spicer." Chase warned as Jack walked in the direction that the men ran.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Jack said and pressed a button on his belt.

"I don't know whether this will be entertaining or terrifying." Chase said to himself, following the younger man. "Entertaining it is." He answered himself with a chuckle when he saw the four men trying to fight off several Jack-bots. How did they get here so quickly and why did they seem smaller than usual? Chase found Jack sitting on a low tree branch, tossing a ball into the air and catching it with one hand. Chase assumed that he had his machines carry him up there since it was basically impossible for Jack to climb up there by himself so fast. Chase leaned himself against the tree Jack sat on, deciding it would be amusing to watch what Jack was going to go and gestured for Nani and Niso to do the same. Jack tossed the ball he was playing with and it transformed mid-air, becoming another small Jack-bot.

"May I ask what those are?"

"Mini-bots, I started carrying them around in case of emergencies." Jack snapped his fingers, the bots stopping their attack and floating next to the men, waiting for their next order.

"What are you going to do to us?" One man asked, a trail of blood running out of his nose.

"You killed my friend." Jack stated, his voice flat and serious.

"Your friend? We didn't kill anyone!" Another man protested.

"You killed Raja. The panther." Jack tapped a finger to his neck. "You shot him in the neck, not once, not even twice, but five times." Chase smirked while Jack talked, enjoying the young man's current attitude.

"He's gonna kill us over some cat!" The third man cried.

"Warrior." Jack corrected. "He was a warrior, a fucking fantastic one and you took him away." The genius jumped off of the branch he was on and landed a few feet away from the men. "But I'm not going to kill you. That'd be too nice." Jack crossed his arms. "Plus, a good friend of mine told me that killing for revenge isn't worth it because your suffering would end and you'll never feel that pain we felt when you slaughtered our friend." Jack lowered his arms and walked over to the men as he spoke. "I'm done. For now. You're all bloody and you have a broken nose." Jack pointed at the first man. "And you and you." Jack pointed at the others as well and stopped at the fourth one. The young man clenched his hand and punched the man in the face with no warning. "And now, you too." Jack turned away from the men and let out a soft whine of pain, holding his hand before facing them again, not showing that he had hurt himself. Chase made a mental note to have either Nani or Niso travel ahead to prepare an ice wrap for Jack's hand when they returned. "Now, I suggest that you leave and if I ever see any of you again, I'll capture you. I'll torture you to the brink of death and then bring you back and I'll do that over and over and over again until you beg for me to kill you, but I won't. After that, I'll drop you off in the middle of nowhere and leave it up to you to get back home safely and if I see you again, even after all of that?" Jack chuckled softly. "I can't make any promises of what I'll do then." The men all stared at Jack, not knowing what to do and too afraid to move. "Run." Jack smiled when the men scrambled away, dropping the rest of their guns and leaving them behind. This felt great, he really needed to try doing that more often. Jack waited until he was sure that men were gone before breaking his façade. "That was awesome!" Jack punched his hands into the air as he cheered.

"I must say, Spicer. I'm impressed." Chase admitted. "I never knew that you could act like that."

"Me neither." Jack chuckled weakly. "I kind of just pretended to be you." The young man rubbed his injured hand. "I might have gone a little too far."

"Just a bit." Chase smiled. "Nani, go ahead of us and prepare an ice wrap for Spicer's hand." Nani nodded her head and ran off. Niso walked up to Jack with the cat toy in his mouth and tilted his head in questioning. Jack laughed and grabbed the toy with his good hand and used his heli-pack to float back up and played with Niso on their walk back to the lair with Chase following close behind.


	3. Wuya

Jack let out a sigh of relief as the ice-wrap was removed from his hand, the numbness in his fingers slowly faded away as he rubbed them.

"The swelling's already gone." Chase commented. "It seems that you've only bruised your knuckles."

"Breaking my hand from punching someone might ruin my badass moment." Jack chuckled weakly.

"If you did manage to break your hand, your actions were still...impressive." Chase dropped the ice-wrap and placed a hand on Jack's waist. "You are fine, correct?"

"Uh...yeah." Jack swallowed when Chase's other hand slid down his side.

"Good." Chase said before pulling Jack into a rough kiss.

Jack didn't know how to react. The few kisses that he and Chase have had were soft and slow, but this one was harsh and filled with some sort of need. Lust? Was there lust in this kiss? What did he do to get Chase so worked up? Who knew Chase could even get worked up?

"Ch-Chase...I...I-"

"What's going on here!?" Jack let out a screech and fell away from Chase when a familiar witch flew into the room.

"Hello, Wuya." Chase greeted with irritation in his voice.

"That's all you have to say to me? You return me to this form and lock me away for months and all you can say is 'hello, Wuya'!?" Wuya snapped and then turned her attention to Jack, who was still sitting on the floor. "What are you even doing here, Jack and why are you so red, I thought you were albino." Wuya went around Jack as she spoke, getting closer to the young man's face at her last comment. Jack only stuttered out several sounds before Chase spoke up.

"The real question is what are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember? Staying together for evil sake?" Wuya flew towards Chase, going around the warlord's head and stopping beside it.

"You'd think locking you up would have given you a hint." Chase said, not even looking at Wuya.

"I get it, I was being irritating, you needed a break, but we still have plans."

"Plans have changed." Chase went over to Jack and helped him to his feet. "A lot of things have changed."

"Apparently, they have. Are you two friends now or something?" Wuya floated between the two.

"I-I guess you could say that." Jack said softly.

"Or something." Chase answered Wuya's question and pushed her aside before grabbing Jack and kissing him in front of the witch.

"What did I miss while I was gone!?" Wuya shouted. "I wasn't gone that long, was I!?"

"You've missed a lot." Chase stated and released Jack, the young man stumbling for a bit, his knees were weak from two sudden and rough kisses in such a short amount of time. "Raja was killed."

"Raja? Who in the world is Raja?" Wuya asked.

"The panther who always kept an eye on you since he didn't trust you and thought that you were out for him and his family." Chase explained. Wuya looked down and saw Niso and Nani at Jack's feet, glaring up at her and growling. "Looks like these two remember you."

"I thought your cats didn't like Jack."

"Warriors." Jack and Chase both corrected together.

"And they didn't, at first. but they're getting more attached to him the longer he's here. Nani and Niso are very close to him and Raja was even closer. Spicer just got done with threatening and attacking Raja's killers."

"Jack? Threatening? Are you sure he wasn't running away and crying the whole time?" Wuya said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Jack yelled in protest.

"Enough. I am not arguing about this any further. What has happened in the past months between Spicer and myself is none of your concern. Now, you can either accept it and stay or don't and leave." Chase said. Wuya stayed there for a moment, looked back and forth and Chase and Jack before letting out a huff and flying deeper into the lair. "She's probably gone off to pout for a while."

"You locked her away and why did you put her back in that form?" Jack asked.

"I locked her up in a time box for three months and the only way to keep her in there was to remove her powers, returning her to that spirit form. I guess I should have set the box for another three months." Chase added the last remark with a soft growl.

"I kept wondering where she was, but I never got to asking you about her with being...busy and all." Jack admitted as he pulled his Wu detector back out, pressing several buttons. He decided to check up on the Wu they had left behind since seeing Wuya reminded him of the artifacts. "Looks like the monks got the Wu after we left. I hope it wasn't anything too cool."

"We could always check with-"

"The orb!" Jack finished and took off. Chase waited as Jack stopped himself and came back to him. "I have no idea where it's at."

"I figured as much." Chase chuckled. "Follow me." He added and lead Jack to a room he's yet to visit.

"Woah...creepy." Jack said after entering the room with Chase. Everything was dark except for a large ball that floated in the center of the room. "Why aren't there any other lights in here or a window or anything?"

"It's easiest to see what the orb is projecting when it's dark." The two walked up to the orb and Chase cleared his throat before speaking again. "Xiaolin Temple." Jack covered his eyes as a flash of bright light blinded him momentarily. The young man blinked a few times before the spots in his vision went away and saw that the orb was showing a film worthy sight of the monks' home.

"Wow." Jack whispered and gently placed a hand on the orb, feeling smooth and cold glass under his bare hand. He leaned forward to get a better view of Omi, whose little yellow body was even smaller than what it was in person. Jack couldn't tell what the boy was doing and wished that he could see closer than what was being shown. He yelped and flinched back when the orb zoomed in on Omi.

"It can read thoughts." Chase explained before Jack could ask.

"Then why did you tell it to...you were showing off, weren't you?"

"Never." Chase said with a light smirk.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Jack muttered.

"I'm positive that the sarcasm is part of the 'charm' part of the list."

"No wonder they say to not met your idol. They're never what you think they are. They're either worse-" Jack winked at Chase. "-or better than you imagined."

"Pretty sure I'm worse." Chase said.

"I am not stroking your ego anymore that what I just did." Jack lightly nudged Chase's side with an elbow. "So, why is Omi jumping around like a madman?"

"Looks like he has the Leap Frog. It-" Chase stopped when Jack started laughing. "Spicer."

"Sorry, but the Wu is called 'Leap Frog' and it makes you jump around? That's hilarious!"

"How is that funny?"

"Don't you know what leap frog is?"

"It's a Wu."

"Not that, the game."

"Game?"

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Pardon?"

"You don't know what leap from is. Do you know cops and robbers or hopscotch? Marco Polo? Ring around the rosie?" Chase only stared at the younger man. "Seriously?" Chase continued staring. "Do you at least know red rover?"

"Who's Rover and why is he red?"

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic again." Jack mouthed 'wow' when Chase gave no clue of understanding. "Twister?"

"As in a tornado?"

"No. Not at all. You never played any games like that when you were a kid?"

"You do realize that my childhood was over a thousand years ago, things have changed, plus I was raised by monks and my grandfather, we didn't play childish games for entertainment."

"Then I'll teach you." Jack said.

"Teach me what?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to teach you the games. You gave me drawing and fighting lessons, so I'll give you playing lessons!" Jack announced, taking Chase's hand with his own and dragging him out of the room, the warlord too confused to protest.


	4. Hopscotch

Chase was once again running his regrets through his mind as he watched Jack draw squares on the ground with chalk. He didn't even try to understand what the pattern of the squares meant or why he was holding a small stone in his hand.

"There, perfect!" Jack hopped from where he was crouching and went over to Chase, leaving his piece of chalk.

"What is this supposed to be? Are we summoning something? I am not partaking in some sort of demonic ritual." Chase said.

"Dude, we're playing hopscotch, not releasing Satan." Jack chuckled and pointed towards the squares he drew. "Now, the object of this game is to make it to the other end by hopping through the squares." Jack picked up a stone from the ground. "You have to toss your rock onto a square and that's where you hop to. When you make it to the square before the one the rock is, you have to bend over and pick it up and you repeat till you reach the end."

"This is ridiculous." Chase scoffed.

"You haven't even tried it yet."

"Do I need to?"

"Come on, you've made me do weird things for the lessons you taught me." Jack protested.

"Making you get out of bed before noon doesn't really qualify as a 'weird thing'." Chase stated.

"Just try it. Here, I'll go first." Jack went to the beginning of the squares and gently tossed his stone. Chase wondered if he could just walk away as Jack skipped through the squares. Then again, he's not in the mood to listen to Jack's whining and what was being asked of him wasn't too terrible. Embarrassing and childish, yes, but dangerous, no. If Jack Spicer could do it with no problem, a warlord should be able to accomplish the task even better. "Your turn." Jack called from the end of the squares.

"I can not believe I'm doing this." Chase sighed. "And I better not hear a single thing from you two." He warned Nani and Niso, who were sitting together against one of the room's wall. Chase saw a third warrior enter the room, going straight to the two panthers. He was a young cheetah named Liam who was showing a strong attachment to them ever since Raja passed.

"Are you gonna go or not? Or do I need to show you how it's done again?" Jack asked. Chase gave a quick glare of warning before tossing the stone, it landing on the very last square. "Lucky throw." Jack muttered. Chase chuckled a little before putting a foot on the first square, remembering how Jack performed, he put his other leg up so he was now balancing. He hasn't even properly started this game and he already felt like a fool.

Chase chuckled a little before putting a foot on the first square, remembering how Jack performed, he put his other leg up so he was now balancing. He hasn't even properly started this game and he already felt like a fool. Chase decided that it was too late for him to go back and hopped to the next square. He followed the pattern of the squares, keeping one leg up when there was only one square and putting both down when there were two. The squares were put in places to where it didn't get repetitive and actually took a small bit of effort to do. Chase bent over and grabbed his stone before doing the last hop, tossing the stone in the air and catching it as he walked away from the chalk squares, an idea in his head.

"These games could come in handy for you." Chase said.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"We'll discuss that later. I'm going to allow you to finish your 'playing lessons', then I'll show you what I have planned." Chase dropped his stone.

"Why is it that I don't feel safe?" Jack yelped a little when Chase grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

"Now, why wouldn't you feel safe with me?" Chase asked in a low voice.

"The anger issues, the using me as a punching bag multiple times, the being tossed off of the cliff by you, the-" Jack's list was cut off by Chase kissing him.

"That was what you called a 'rhetorical question'." Chase said.

"I know, I just wanted you to cut me off." Jack smirked.

"I could cut you off in other ways." Chase wrapped both arms around Jack and held him closer, giving Jack's jaw a few quick kisses.

"I-I...I mean...we...ugh." Jack stammered out his words.

"Could you two be any more disgusting." Wuya scoffed as she flew into the room. "Or if you are going to partake in those actions, don't do it in front of the warriors you claim to care for so much."

"Ever considered knocking?" Chase growled, releasing Jack.

"Yeah, knocking, not really my thing at the moment." Wuya went between the two men and flew around Jack's head as she spoke.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Truthfully, I got bored and I wanted to see what you two were up to." Wuya started to leave the room. "And I kind of saw more than I ever wanted to in my immortal existence. Have fun with your little games." She called out the last part after she was out of sight.

"Doesn't that just ruin the mood." Chase muttered. "Spicer, what are you doing?" He asked when Jack started playing some music.

"We're gonna play Marco Polo and we're way too good at hearing so I'm making it a little harder for you." Jack explained.

"Marco Polo?"

"You're it first, what you do is close your eyes and call out 'Marco' and I'll respond with 'Polo' and the goal is to catch me."

"Fine." Chase huffed, not bothering with arguing this time, knowing what the outcome would be. Chase closed his eyes and waited a moment to allow Jack to get ready, he could hear Jack's footsteps, but the music made it hard for him to detect which way the young man went. "Marco." He said.

"Polo!" Jack yelled, standing right behind Chase. Jack ran off before he even finished the word and watched Chase turn around, a scowl on his face.

"Marco." Chase repeated.

"Polo!" Jack ran as he yelled, going over to the warriors. He quickly whispered into Niso's ear and the warrior let out a purr of amusement before getting up.

"Marco."

"Polo!" Chase stopped when he heard that Jack was getting closer to him. He waited to see what the young man was up to. The warlord felt something press against the back of his legs and heard loud and fast footsteps heading for him.

"Spic-" Chase grunted when Jack jumped on him and he tripped over Niso. Chase opened his eyes and saw Jack sitting on top of him with a large smile on his face, obviously proud of what he'd done. "Niso!" He snapped at the warrior when he realized that he had been behind him and caused him to fall over when Jack jumped on him. Niso let out a mew of innocence and ran off.

"Time to play cops and robbers I guess. Try to catch us, officer" Jack winked before scrambling off of him and running away.

"Is cops and robbers like tag?" Chase asked Nani, who had walked over with Liam to check on him. Nani shrugged in response. "Whatever it is, there's no way I'm losing." Chase chuckled and finally got off of the floor, going after the two who tripped him.


	5. Sleep

"So I've noticed that you and Liam have been getting close lately." Jack lightly nudged Nani's shoulder. The female panther only lifted her head and tried to keep her composure. "Come on, you can tell me." Jack tucked his hands under his chin and kicked his feet, his monster slippers threatening to fall off with each kick. The young man was laying on his bed, Nani sitting on the end of it. It was starting to get late, but Jack had too much energy to sleep and his curiosity made him want to talk to Nani. Nani managed to keep till for a moment till she looked down at Jack and lost it. She let out a soft purr and rested her head down on the bed, her body lowering as well. "Aw, you like him, don't you?" Jack sang. Nani meowed and bumped her head against Jack's. "That's so cute! My little Nani has a crush!" Jack hugged Nani and loosened his grip when Nani meowed in protest. "Okay, you're a lot older than me, but still! You got a crush!"

Niso woke up from Jack's high-pitched voice and raised his head. He stretched out before going to the bed, hopping up so his front paws rested on the edge of the bed, his head cocked and he purred a question. Nani meowed back and turned her head away. Niso meowed back, his brows raised and Nani hissed a little and put her paw on Niso's head.

"Ladies, ladies, please, you're both pretty." Jack went between the two panthers. Niso let out an annoyed mew at Jack's comment. "I know you're a boy Niso, it's just a saying when two people argue." Niso leaped up onto the bed and rubbed his head against Nani's chin, probably asking to know who the warrior she was crushing on was. "I don't think she's just gonna tell you, Niso." Jack chuckled. "Although, you'd think it'd be obvious who he is." Niso paused for a second and stiffened up when he finally caught on. Niso purred loudly and his tail swiped back and forth as he went back to rubbing against Nani, showing his approval.

Jack tapped a finger to his chin. "You getting with Liam shouldn't be too hard, he clearly likes you already." Nani let out an embarrassed meow and curled up a little, Niso laying on top of her and smirking with amusement. "Maybe I could convince Chase to let you and Liam go out on a hunting trip alone." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Wait, can you guys get pregnant? Did that go away when you became warriors? Or do you have the same reproduction traits as the feline that you are? Does that mean cross-breeding can happen? What would the child be like?" Jack stopped questioning when Nani jumped on him and pushed him back. "Nani!" Jack laughed as the female panther gently padded at his chest. "Nani, cut it out! It tickles!"

Niso pretended to help Jack, but instead helped Nani and joined her in tickling Jack. "No fair!" Jack tried to get away, but two grown panthers were too much for him to move. "I surrender! I surrender!" Nani and Niso both moved away, large smiles on their lips.

"I thought you would last longer than that." Jack looked at his door and saw Chase standing there, leaning against the frame.

"How long have you been there?" Jack asked.

"Longe enough to hear that Nani has a 'crush' on Liam and how you plan on convincing me to let the go out on their own." Chase stated.

"Well...I...uh..."

"There's no need to convince me. I can arrange for that to happen tomorrow if Nani is willing." Nani rubbed her nose with a paw with embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes." Chase chuckled. "Spicer, change into proper sleepwear and meet me out here, I need to discuss something with you."

"Proper sleepwear? I am in sleepwear." Jack gestured at his pajama's that had images of bananas on them. Chase only stared at him for a moment before walking off. "I'm not wrong, you know!" Jack called before climbing out of bed. "Isn't this what people sleep in?" Jack asked the panthers. Nani and Niso only shared a look and tried to give Jack a confident smile. "Really? Well...I guess it is a little childish." Jack admitted. "But it's comfy and warm." Nani and Niso hopped out of the bed and went over to Jack's dresser, pulling open the drawer. "Could you two not go through my clothes?" Jack muttered but knew to just let the warriors continue. Nani took out a pair of black sweatpants and Niso grabbed a black tank top. They laid the clothes in front of Jack and nudged them towards him. "Alright, I'll try it." The panthers purred with happiness before walking out, allowing the young man to change in peace.

Jack was playing with the strings of his sweatpants as he walked towards Chase's own chamber, the unevenness of the strings annoying him. Why did these things even have strings if they were stretchy? Why did he even own these?

"I see that you took my advice." Chase commented, making Jack stop and see that he had almost ran into the older man.

"It's not really advice when you tell me to do it." Jack corrected.

"I see your point, but let's not argue. It's getting late and it's time for bed." Chase walked into his room and was when Jack realized what Chase was wearing or what he wasn't wearing. Chase was not wearing his armor and only wore a black shirt and pants, Jack has seen Chase more exposed before, but this setting was different.

"I thought you wanted to discuss something?" Jack asked.

"Yes, which side of the bed do you prefer to sleep on. I tend to sleep on the left, but I can easily switch sides."

"Wh-What?" Jack whimpered.

"We're mates, Spicer. Mates tend to share the same bed, correct?" Chase stated.

"I-I-I..." Jack stuttered, his entire body stiff.

"If you're not ready, then go back to your own bed." Chase slipped off his shirt and dropped it inside of a small basket at the end of the bed. "But I'm not forcing you into anything, I promise." The warlord sat down on his bed, covering his lower half with the blanket. "What will it be?" Jack took in several deep breaths before slowly walking into the room. The young man crawled into the bed next to Chase, sitting as close as he could to the edge, his body still stiff with fear. Chase clapped his hands and Jack soon found himself in darkness. He stared into nothingness as he felt Chase adjust himself, soon staying still and his breathing being the only thing Jack could hear.

Jack sat there for a while, unable to sleep. He was used to his computer or his tablet or something on to give him light and sound as he fell asleep, but he had none of that in here. Maybe he could sneak back into his room and grab some headphones to he could at least listen to something, but he knew if he went back to his room, he wouldn't be able to come back. Jack looked at Chase and saw that the older man was sleeping on his back, his torso exposed since the blanket had slipped down. One hand was resting near his face and the other was on his chest. Jack could not believe he was doing this, but it might help him fall asleep. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his shoulder and gently moved Chase's arm up, not even breathing as he slipped under the arm. The young man rested his head on Chase's chest and could hear the warlord's heartbeat pounding at a constant rate. Jack took in several breaths before getting himself comfortable, flinching when he felt Chase's arm move. He blinked in surprise when Chase's hand started rubbing the back of his head, the fingers going through his hair. Jack soon calmed down, the gentle touch soothing him and was eventually drifting off to sleep and he felt something press against his forehead a moment later.

"Goodnight, Spicer."


	6. Harsh

Jack woke up and found himself hugging a pillow to his chest, alone in a large bed and in a bedroom that wasn't the one he was used to. It took the young man a bit to remember what had happened in the previous night. After letting out an embarrassed chuckle, Jack curled back up under the very warm blanket, deciding to sleep more.

"Spicer, I know you're awake." Chase stated as he entered the room. Jack made a point not to move as he tried to drift back off. "Get up." The warlord walked over to the bed and nudged Jack.

"No." Jack groaned and curled up even tighter.

"I will drag you out of this bed." Chase warned. Jack only groaned more and hid his face. "Spicer." Chase grabbed the blanket and threw it off of the bed.

"Five more minutes." Jack whined and covered his head with the pillow he was hugging. "Chase!" He yelped when Chase lifted him off of the bed. "It's Saturday! We sleep in on Saturdays!" The young man yelled as he struggled in Chase's grip.

"You may, but I do not." Chase sat Jack on the ground and groaned when he immediately plopped back down on the bed. "I do not have time for this." The warlord bent over to lift Jack again but stopped when Jack wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Please? Let's just go back to bed. Let's sleep all day." Jack said with a small smile and a hint of mischief in his eyes. When Chase didn't respond, Jack put his legs around the older man's waist. "Please?"

"As tempting as you make this sound, Spicer, I am already up, wearing my armor and have plans for the day." Chase straightened himself up and sighed when Jack was still clinging to him. "You need to get ready, I have a new lesson for you."

"But we never got done with my playing lessons." Jack protested.

"We'll take turns." Jack held out a grunt and made his body go limp, forcing Chase to catch him. "Would you quit behaving like a child?"

"Trust me, I could act a lot worse." Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't." Chase sighed and carried Jack out of the room.

"Why can't we have a lazy day?" Jack asked.

"Because if I allow a lazy day, then you'll be behind on your training and you'll have to work twice as hard the next day and you and I both know that you are not capable of accomplishing that." Chase stated.

"That's no fun." Jack pouted.

"Life isn't all about fun and games." Chase gently placed Jack down in front of his room.

"It's also not about constantly working and having no fun." Jack added.

"You do have a point there, but not for today." Chase kissed the top of Jack's head, making the younger man stiffen and face turn a light shade of pink.

"Stop doing that." Jack muttered and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Evil genius' don't do head kisses."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm taller than you." Chase chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek. "Better?"

"A little." Jack shrugged.

"Allow me to make it even better for you." Chase was about to kiss Jack on the lips when Wuya flew in and spoke.

"Should I come back at a different time?" Wuya held her arms up.

"What is it?" Chase asked with gritted teeth, moving away from Jack.

"I'd thought that I'd be nice for once and tell you that two of your warriors just went out. I don't know them or your system that well, but I do know that you make them go out in groups of three or larger." Wuya said, noticing Jack's attire. "No footie-pajamas?"

"He made me change." Jack pointed at Chase.

"Which warriors were they?" Chase asked, holding a hand out in front of Jack to prevent that conversation from continuing.

"I don't know their names, but one was a panther and the other was a cheetah." Wuya answered.

"Was the panther a female and the cheetah a male?"

"I believe."

"It was Nani and Liam!" Jack squealed. "They're going out on a little date!"

"A date? Your warriors are going out on a date?" Wuya floated up so she was looking Chase in the face. "I didn't know your warriors had any emotions."

"They're still living beings, they just obey my orders." Chase stated.

"Does that mean they can get pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Spicer!"

"I wanna know if I'm going to be an uncle."

"Go change!"

"Fine!" Jack threw his hands up in the air and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"It's been a month and you two sound like an old married couple already." Wuya chuckled.

"Hush." Chase waved a hand at Wuya and started walking away, the witch flew by his head. "Was there anything else you wished to tell me before Spicer and I start his lesson?"

"Not anything to tell, but something to ask." Wuya said.

"What is it?"

"Why are you teaching Jack to fight? Jack, out of all people. He's a silly boy who can barely tie his own shoes half the time."

"I must be stubborn or something of that sort. I refuse to have my mate be completely useless in a fight. His inventions can only take him so far." Chase paused for a moment to pat Niso's head, the panther obviously bored as he waited for his friends to return.

"So, you're only doing this so Jack doesn't get hurt?"

"I guess you could say that."

"That's sickly sweet."

"Don't remind me." Chase sighed and continued walking, Wuya flying over to the other side of his head and Niso following the two.

"Jack filled me in a little bit about what happened last night before you took him to your room, I hope you know-"

"Nothing happened, nothing will most likely happen for a very long time." Chase interrupted, knowing where the witch was heading with her comment.

"I might not be Jack's biggest fans or vice-versa, but I'm not in the mood to listen to that boy cry because of you hurting him in a not physical way."

"So you're fine with me punching him in the face?"

"Depends on the reason, I'll admit to having a slight soft spot for him, but it's not much." Wuya couldn't prevent a smirk from appearing on her masked face. "Not as much as yours is at the moment."

"If you're attempting to insult or mock me for caring for Spicer, you're not going to get any form of embarrassment from me." Chase stopped after going down the last step.

"I'm not trying to mock you, I'm just trying to find something to prevent myself from going insane as I watch my hopes and dreams fly away as _the_ Chase Young attempts to bed a child." Wuya scoffed.

"Didn't know you had hopes and dreams, I'm not bedding him nor is he a child." Chase stated.

"That was harsh."

"It's also harsh having to see you every day." Chase glanced at Wuya and then looked away. "Very tiring on the eyes."

"That was just plain mean."

"I am evil."

"There's a difference between being evil and just being a jerk." Wuya huffed and flew off, leaving Chase alone.

"Were my comments too harsh?" Chase asked Niso, who had sat down next to him. Niso only meowed and shrugged. "You're right. I'm fine."


	7. Balance

"Ch-Chase, I don't like it." Jack stuttered. "Chase, it's really high up. Chase."

"Calm down, Spicer." Chase looked up from where he stood on the ground, his mate on top of a tall pole. There were more of the poles in front of the young man, all differentiating in thickness and in a special pattern.

"What if I fall? I don't wanna fall. It's really high, Chase." Jack held on to the top of the pole with all his might.

"I will catch you if you fall." Chase stated.

"Everyone says that and every time I fall towards them they either drop me or purposely miss." Jack looked down and yelped, hiding his face by tucking it into his body.

"I will not drop you nor will I miss." Chase sighed. "Now get up."

"B-But."

"Spicer. Do it."

"Why am I up here? Why am I doing this?" Jack asked as he slowly stood up, legs shaking in fear.

"This exercise will help you with your balance."

"By making my piss my pants? I'm shocked I'm not getting a nose bleed from their height."

"You're not even that far from the ground, eight feet at the most." Jack only whimpered and hugged himself. "Would it make you feel better if I came up there?"

"Maybe."

"If I go up there, I won't be able to catch you." Chase warned.

"I don't care, I just don't want to be alone." Jack admitted. Chase sighed and climbed up the pole Jack was on, thankful that it was thick enough to hold both of them easily with plenty of room for Jack to feel comfortable.

"Happy?"

"A little."

"Now, go."

"Go where?"

"To the other end. Look at how most of the poles are placed, do you recognize the pattern?"

"It's like my hopscotch game." Jack commented. Chase nodded his head and hopped out to the first pole, gesturing for Jack to follow before going to the next two. Jack

Chase nodded his head and hopped out to the first pole, gesturing for Jack to follow before going to the next two. Jack swallowed and jumped out to the pole, balancing n one foot, feeling his heart race and mind scream as he stared at the ground.

"Don't look straight down, focus on staying up and going forward." Chase flipped over and balanced on his hands on two extremely thin poles that were out of the hopscotch pattern.

"Show off." Jack mumbled before leaping again, his feet landing on separate poles that were both thinner than the one he was just on. "Okay...okay...I can do this."

"Need assistance?" Chase asked, suddenly standing in front of Jack.

"I got this." Jack said with confidence and jumped to the next pole, yelping as he fell forward and landing face-first into Chase's chest. "I got too cocky." Jack murmured and allowed Chase to help him regain his balance.

"You're fine, just keep going." Chase said gently before jumping away.

"You're being awfully nice with this lesson." Jack said and made it to the next set of poles, happy that they were thicker than the others.

"I've learned that with you if I stay calm myself and I'm not harsh towards you, you learn a lot better and faster than if I treated you like I did before." Chase stated, watching Jack hop across several poles.

"Yeah, throwing me over cliffs didn't teach me much." Jack chuckled and stopped on a pole, holding a silly pose.

"You'd think it would have taught you to stay away." Chase said.

"Like you said, that's not how I learn and if I did listen to that lesson, I wouldn't be here right now." Jack skipped through several poles.

"Don't get cocky again, I might not be able to get you this time." Chase started going towards Jack.

"Don't worry, I think I finally got a hand of this-" Jack fell forward a little, but put his foot down on a nearby pole, looking over his shoulder and winking when he saw the hint of fear in Chase's eyes. The young man yelped and started going through the poles as fast as he could, Chase going after him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jack laughed as he finally reached the end of the poles. He quickly climbed down and ran into the forest of wooden poles.

"Come here, Spicer." Chase said, the humor in his voice not scaring Jack, but he still ran away from the older man.

"Gotta catch me." Jack sang.

"What is it with you and making me go after you?" Chase sighed.

"Guess you can say I like it when you _Chase_ me." Jack laughed and Chase had to bit his lip to hold back his own laugh.

"Very funny." Chase stopped when he saw Jack spin around one of the poles and purposely throw himself against his chest.

"I try." Jack shrugged, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck.

"Well, you almost succeeded." Chase chuckled and pushed Jack back against the pole behind him. "But you've earned some sort of a reward for making it through your first balancing lesson."

"First?" Jack whined.

"You can't learn perfect balance in one go, it takes many years of hard work and intense training." Chase stated. Jack let out a loud groan and leaned his head back. the young man gasped when Chase kissed his throat and shivered as the warlord trailed kisses down his neck and stopped at his collarbone, taking a moment to lightly nip at the bone. "Shouldn't leave yourself exposed like that."

"M-Maybe I should." Jack attempted to sound smooth, but his voice was shaky as he spoke. It was enough to earn a smirk from Chase and to be pressed against the pole a little harder. Chase gave Jack a deep kiss, holding the younger man by the waist, but parted when he heard a growl.

"Hungry?" Chase asked with a raised brow.

"A bit, I skipped lunch." Jack weakly smiled. "Ow." Jack rubbed his forehead after Chase flicked it.

"Idiot." Chase released Jack and walked away as he spoke. "Dinner does sound nice and no more skipping meals, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Jack muttered and crossed his arms. It was one thing to be cut off by Wuya or a warrior, but his own stomach?

"I might go out with the warriors this time. It's been a while since I've gone on a hunting trip." Chase spoke out loud as he and Jack left the training room.

"Can I join?" Jack asked, having never seen a hunting trip.

"Absolutely not." Chase saw the hurt of being shut down in Jack's eyes. "Not this time at least. I'll need to teach you what to do before going out."

"Can that be tomorrow's lesson?"

"Perhaps, I'll head out with several warriors now and we should be back in no longer than an hour."

"What am I going to do for an hour?"

"You'll find some way to entertain yourself."

 _~X~x~X~_

Jack rested his cheek against a fist as he lazily twirled the toy in his hand, Niso laying on his back and swatting at the toy with little energy. Nani and Liam were curled up together at the end of the room. Jack assumed that their little date a success. Niso grew bored of the toy and went over to the other two warriors, laying on top of Nani and earning a half-hearted thump to the head by Liam.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Wuya asked as she flew to the young man.

"Chase went out with a few warriors on a hunting trip to get dinner." Jack answered, setting the cat toy down. "He should be back soon."

"So, you're waiting at the entrance of the lair, like a little puppy?" Wuya looked at the opening then back at Jack.

"I'm not just some dog to him, Wuya. Believe it or not. Chase is going to take me out on the next trip after he shows me what to do and I'm only waiting here cause I got bored." Jack stated.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Chase keeps his promises, he'll let me hunt next time."

"That's not what I'm asking about." Wuya flew about Jack's head.

"Then what are you asking about? Me being more than a dog to him? Pretty sure if I was just some pet he wouldn't go through so much effort to give me lessons or make sure I'm comfortable or happy or..."

"Has he taught you how to sit yet? Roll over? Play dead? Beg?"

"Shut up, you know nothing." Jack waved a hand at Wuya, but the which went around Jack's hand.

"You two are awfully touchy for only being together for a month." Wuya said.

"I've lived here for three months and I've known him longer than that." Jack was already hating this conversation.

"What makes you think that means anything? He's fifteen hundred years old, he's a thousand times your age."

"You really don't know how old I am, do you?"

"You're nowhere near fifteen hundred, that's for sure." Wuya huffed.

"Why are you even talking to me about this? You're just jealous that I'm with him and you're not." Jack got up, fed up with this. He was about to walk off, but Wuya cut him off by going in front of his face.

"You may be right in that statement, but there's more to it than that."

"Like what? You actually care for me?" Jack scoffed.

"It may not be much, but I do a little and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh, I guess being thrown, punched, kicked and just plain beaten, doesn't count as getting hurt." Wuya was a little shocked by the harshness in Jack's voice.

"You ran into those situations and I knew that you'd be fine, but this is different." Jack only turned his head. "You may not be a child, but you're still young and for your entire life, it's just been you and your machines. You've never been in this sort of...thing, before."

"You don't know that!"

"Jack. Please." Jack was about to protest again but decided against it. "Yes, I'm jealous and yes, I can't believe that Chase chose you over me, but I still want to make sure that he's not just using you."

"Using me? Using me for what? There's nothing-" Jack's throat closed up when he caught onto what Wuya was hinting at. "No! Nothing like that is happening and even if there was it's none of your concern!" Jack could feel his face heating up.

"You're young and naive, how do you know that you're nothing more than just a warm body to him?" Wuya could see that she was upsetting Jack, but knew she needed to say this. "How do you know that once he gets what he wants he won't toss you aside like some toy to use whenever he pleases?" Jack shook his head, not wanting to believe what the witch was saying to him. "What's stopping him from saying one thing and then going against his word and pushing you away?"

"Like what he did to you?" Jack asked, finally getting his voice back but it was soft and weak.

"Exactly. We're evil Jack, there's nothing preventing us from doing whatever we want, from abusing everyone and thing around us, from taking advantage of the clueless."

"I...I don't believe you. Chase might be evil like us, but he has something that you don't."

"What's that?"

"Honor."

"Jack, you think you know Chase Young, but he-"

"You don't know him either! I knew about him before you did! But from what I've seen, when Chase makes a promise or an agreement, he always keeps it. Something you tend not to do."

"I'll admit to my faults." Wuya flew out of Jack's way. "I won't interfere with what's happening with you and Chase and when, not if, when he ends it because he bores of you, I'll be here to pick up the pieces."

"The pieces of what?"

"Your heart." Wuya started to fly away and paused for a moment to speak again. "I know what it's like to have him hurt you emotionally, to make you feel special, wanted and then learning that he doesn't really like you at all, that he was just using you and when you are no longer considered useful, he'll push you away like everyone else. Be careful Jack, that man is a lot more evil than you think."

"Spicer? Spicer, are you crying?" Chase walked in a moment later, three warriors following him. The warlord placed the deer on top of two warriors and gestured for all three of them to leave. "Are you hurt? What happened?" Chase asked and went over to Jack, grabbing the young man's wrists and lowering his arms when he tried to cover his face with them. "Spicer?"

"I-It's nothing, I just got some dirt in my eyes." Jack lied.

"Are you sure?" Chase ran a thumb across Jack's cheek, drying it off a little with his gloved hand.

"Yeah." Jack sniffed and felt his heart flutter as Chase kissed some of his tears away. Jack hummed a little when Chase kissed his jaw but snapped out of it when he remembered what Wuya had said. "W-What'd you catch for me? I'm starving." He said as he pushed Chase back a little.

"Xina caught a deer for us, they should be working on it now, actually. I'm going to go check on them, care to join?"

"Of course." Jack smiled at Chase, but it went away when the older man was no longer looking at him. Jack had a lot of thinking to do tonight and he was not looking forward to it.


	8. Bear

"I'll be right back, okay? Stay here." Jack said to Niso as he slipped on his heli-pack and left the lair. He pulled out his Wu detector after flying for a good while, seeing that he was finally getting close to one. He wasn't sure how far away he was from the lair but knew he's been gone for a long time already. Hopefully, Chase wouldn't notice his absence since the warlord had been busy with an intense training session when he snuck out. Snuck out? He didn't sneak out, he can leave whenever he pleases, he's not being held there against his will.

The young man landed when he saw that he was only a couple yards from the Wu, figuring he should walk to rest of the way to see what his surroundings are. He can do this. He can easily get a Wu on his own, he's done it before. Sort of.

 _Has he taught you to how to sit yet? Roll over? Play dead? Beg?_

Jack shook his head, now was not the time to think about this. He was out in unknown territory, surrounded by trees and who knows what could be living in these woods?

 _You two are awfully touchy for only being together for a month._

"She's just jealous, she admitted it herself." Jack said to himself and checked the Wu detector, the orb glowing brighter. He was only a foot or so away from it, hopefully, it was on the ground and he wouldn't have to do any climbing.

 _How do you know that you're nothing more than a warm body to him?_

Jack stopped and sighed. She's wrong, he knows that she's wrong but he couldn't help himself from thinking that the witch had a point.

 _How do you know that once he gets what he wants he won't toss you aside like some toy to use whenever he pleases?_

"That's not going to happen, it's not." Jack pushed the thoughts aside and moved on. "I'm going to prove that I'm not useless, that I can hold out on my own and I'm going to get this Wu-" Jack froze when he heard a loud growl. "That doesn't sound good." Jack turned around and saw himself face-to-face with a large bear. "That doesn't look good either." Jack screamed when the bear roared in his face and the young man took off. Jack activated his heli-pack, but the bear swiped at one of his propellers and prevented him from flying away. Jack cursed at the bear and ran to the closest tree. He dug his nails into the bark and climb to the closest branch, hugging it when he finally reached it. "Please don't eat me! I'm stringy and albinos don't taste good!" Jack opened an eye and saw that the bear was glaring at him, unable to climb the tree. "Hah! You big furry bitch! Can't get your fat self up here, can you?" Jack screamed again when the bear roared again. He patted his belt and groaned when he discovered that he had left his mini-bots at the lair.

The young man gasped when the bear was suddenly tackled by a panther, it took a moment for him to realize that it was Niso. Niso growled at the bear, giving it a warning to leave. The bear responded with a roar and a swipe at Niso. The panther easily jumped to the side and avoided the attack. Niso lunged forward and slammed his head against the bear's chest, making it stumble back. Niso went back on his hind legs and clawed the bear's face open, blood spilling all over the grass. The bear lowered his head and stepped back, showing that he was defeated. Niso roared at the bear and the larger animal turned around and ran away.

"Go Niso! That's my panther! For once I'm thankful that you didn't listen to me." Jack said.

"Spicer." Jack flinched when he heard Chase and saw the older man standing next to the tree, arms crossed and not looking amused.

"You tattled on me, didn't you." Jack accused. Niso pawed at his nose, showing that he had indeed 'tattled'. "So, how was your training?" Jack asked in a sing-song voice, kicking his feet as he spoke.

"Get down. Right now." Chase stated.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"I'll let you answer that question yourself."

"I shouldn't be. I just went out, I'm allowed to leave whenever I want to." Jack huffed.

"That may be, but it is proper to tell the person you are currently mated to and living with that you plan on going after a Wu on your own, traveling to an area you know nothing about and risking getting attacked by the wildlife."

"Just because you're not wrong, doesn't mean I'm admitting that you're right." Jack said and started his attempt at climbing down the tree.

"We'll get to that later."

"I didn't do anything wro-" Jack yelped when he lost his grip and fell out of the tree, landing right into Chase's arms.

"Chase Young, pleased to meet you." Chase said with a smirk.

"Chase Young? As in, Chase Young, the greatest super evil genius of all time, Chase Young?" Jack held his hands together as he spoke.

"I do have a certain reputation." The two tried to keep a straight face but broke out into laughter a moment later.

"Not exactly how this went the first time, I didn't land princess-style." Jack said between laughs.

"Nor are you putting your feet in my face." Chase chuckled.

"I was giving you my Wu! It was a sign of respect!" Jack protested.

"And me dropping you was a sign of you really needing to wash your feet." Chase said as he started to walk towards the lair.

"I wash myself!"

"But you tend to forget clean socks."

"I'm too busy doing genius things!"

"Thankfully the warriors take care of your laundry needs now or you'd wouldn't smell as enticing as you do now." Chase rubbed his nose into Jack's hair and inhaled.

"Don't smell my hair, that's weird." Jack weakly pushed Chase's face away. "And you can put me down, I can walk on my own."

"Are you sure of that." Chase glanced down and Jack saw that they were in the middle of a stream.

"When did we?"

"We were too busy arguing about your cleanliness for you to realize that I was crossing this stream." Chase answered.

"Okay, you can carry me for a little longer." Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck and pulled himself higher up, trying to avoid getting his clothes wet.

"I am surely blessed with the honor of carrying _the_ Jack Spicer across the treacherous and life-threatening water current."

"There's no need to be a dick." Jack muttered.

"You're the one hanging from my neck like a damsel in distress." Chase raised a brow.

"If my heli-pack wasn't currently broken, I'd fly away right now."

"How bad is your gadget damaged?"

"The stupid bear snapped a propeller, nothing much." Jack adjusted himself so he was more comfortable, deciding to just enjoy the ride instead of having to walk all the way back to lair.

"Are you injured?"

"Some scraps on my fingers from the tree climbing, a splinter or something in my thumb, but nothing fatal."

"Good, I'm already running low on medical supplies because of you."

"I'm going to ignore that comment and pretend that you were actually just worried about me."

"Of course, I'm worried. An injured mate is simply not allowed."

"Because they're no longer useful." Jack said very softly, the words barely leaving his lips, making it impossible for Chase to understand what was said. Jack rested his head against Chase's shoulder and the two were silent for the rest of the walk with Niso following behind.

"Jack, did you hurt yourself again?" Wuya asked when she saw the young man being carried in.

"I'm fine." Jack said as Chase put him down on the ground.

"Besides being attacked by a bear." Chase added.

"Chase!" Jack snapped.

"A bear? You were attacked by a bear?" Wuya flew around Jack several times, checking for injuries that he may have missed. "You stupid, stupid boy. This is why you do not go out on your own like that. You might be a genius in some subjects, but dealing in the outdoors in not one of them."

"Sorry, mom." Jack muttered.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young man." Wuya stopped when she heard what she had just said. "What's happening to me?" She shook her head and flew away.

"Let's take care of your hands." Chase slipped an arm around Jack's hips. "We might have to do a more thorough search to make sure the rest of you wasn't harmed." The warlord whispered into Jack's ear.

"Care to help me..." Jack stiffened up, everything Wuya had said the night before running through his head again. "I-I need to go." Jack stepped away from Chase.

"Go where?"

"I really need to pee." Jack said quickly and ran away.


	9. Uncle

Jack easily skipped along the thicker poles of the training room, finally comfortable with them. The young man landed on one of them and did a quick pirouette, what he lacked in fighting skills, he made up for in basic dance knowledge. Not very manly, he'll admit, but it helps with balance. He ran along some closer poles and performed a grand jeté, one of his feet landing on a thinner pole and the other went on a separate one. Jack waited for his music to play the next song, having bought new speakers and brought them into the training room. His phone was connected to the speakers and he had it currently playing from a site called _Pandora_ and it played random songs that fit the genre or artist that he selected. Hard rock was playing and he couldn't help from being amused by the fact that he was performing ballet while listening to a man with a rough voice or a woman with a beautiful voice singing to a hard beat.

The young man found himself singing along to the song as he carefully stepped across some thinner poles, waiting for himself to adjust to those before attempting any ballet moves. He was nowhere near ready for Chase's level of balance, those poles only had an inch in diameter. Jack just got used to the eight-inch ones and was only at the six-inch and was struggling to just stand, let alone dance.

"I have to fake it, I leave if I could. I'm not in love, but the sex is good." Jack stopped after that last saying. He stepped back to the thicker poles and pulled out his phone, skipping the song and letting out a sigh as he put his phone away. He was definitely not in the mood to listen to that particular song. Jack bobbed his head to the beat of the next song, liking this one a little more. He moved back a little more, deciding to play around with the thicker poles a little more before moving on. He'll try harder when Chase was here, but now, it was just him and the music. Jack leaped across a couple poles before stopping on one, going into an arabesque for a moment before lowering his foot and standing in fifth position. "Miss. Agnus would be proud." Jack chuckled to himself. He took in a deep breath before preparing himself, bending his legs and holding his arms out. The young man twisted his body a little before he started spinning again, managing three turns before stopping himself.

"I did a triple pirouette!" Jack cheered and did a weird celebratory dance that involved grabbing his leg and pumping his body into itself. "I'm graceful as hell!" He announced to no one. "Padebure, glissade, jeté." Jack said as he performed the moves. When he landed he stopped to laugh, he was very proud of himself.

"Impressive, Spicer." Jack almost fell over in shock when he heard Chase's voice beneath him.

"How long have you been there?" Jack asked, heading over to the end of the poles as he took out his phone to stop the music.

"Long enough. I didn't know you knew ballet." Chase watched Jack climb down and saw a hint of pink tinting the younger man's cheeks.

"I have a very basic knowledge of it. Figure skating does that to you." Jack explained, turning off the speaker to save their battery life.

"I'm shocked to find you in here." Chase said.

"I got bored." Jack leaned against the table the speakers sat on.

"So instead of doing what you normally do, work on your machines or invent something or play around on that internet you speak about, you decide to work on your balance?"

"I already fixed my heli-pack, can't think of anything to invent and I'm not in the mood to go down to the lab to get my laptop." Jack shrugged.

"You could have slept." Chase suggested, walking over to Jack.

"Not tired." Jack stared at the ground when Chase got close to him, moving back a little when the warlord's chest was only an inch from his face.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Jack stuttered. He was trapped, Chase had placed both of his hands on the table and was blocking him from leaving.

"You've been actively avoiding me for over a week."

"No, I haven't. I've just been...busy." Jack swallowed when Chase put a hand on his chin and tilted his head back, forcing him to look at the older man.

"Busy making sure that we're never alone in a room together, busy 'accidentally' falling asleep in your own bed, busy running away every time I get close?"

"I...I...I..." Jack didn't want to admit that what Wuya had said to him had gotten to him. That her voice played in the back of his head every time Chase was around. That he was scared to allow Chase to get too close in fear of the warlord not liking what he gets and pushing him away like he did to Wuya.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Jack's eyes went everywhere but Chase's. Was there a way for him to just curl up into himself so tightly that he leaves existence? He could feel Chase's glare burning into his skin and knew that he couldn't keep this up for long, it was either speak or be forced to.

"Wuya-"

"There you two are, I think you should check on that female panther...am I interrupting something?" Wuya asked as she flew in.

"Nope! Not at all! Is something wrong with Nani? I'll go check on her." Jack slipped away from Chase.

"She's in the...never mind." Wuya attempted to say, but Jack was out of the room before she could finish speaking. "What's with him?"

"What did you say to Spicer?"

"Just the usual, 'Jack, don't touch that', 'Jack, that's not healthy to eat', 'Jack, you're going to fall', 'Jack-"

"Not that." Chase growled, the witch's attempt at humor falling on deaf ears. "Over a week ago, I came back from a hunting trip and found Spicer crying, care to explain why that happened?"

"It's Jack, he cries over everything." Wuya shrugged.

"Wuya." Chase said sternly, a warning in his voice.

"Fine. Jack and I had a conversation while he waited for you like a little lap dog." Chase was about to say something, but Wuya continued. "I warned him to be careful with you. I gave him my honest opinion about the situation and told him to be prepared for you to just use him for your needs and then toss him away like he's nothing."

"What gave you the right mind to say that!?" Chase snapped. "Quit interfering with matters that do not involve you." The warlord left the room, no longer wishing to speak to the witch anymore. He stopped when he heard loud footsteps coming towards him.

"Chase, there's something seriously wrong with Nani." Jack said before grabbing Chase's arm and leading him to one of the many rooms of the lair.

"Nani?" Chase saw the panther laying on the floor, a foul stench filling the air. "That smell."

"She threw up." Jack explained. "She can't stand and she looks dizzy and-"

"Are you pregnant?" Chase asked the warrior, kneeling down next to her and patting her head.

"The warriors can get pregnant!?" Jack yelled.

"Apparently so. I've never seen it happen before." Chase admitted.

"What about her and Raja, didn't you raise them from birth?" Jack asked.

"They were newborns when I found them, it was either let them die or turn them into warriors." Chase explained.

"How are you sure that Nani's pregnant?"

"I can smell the change of hormones and those symptoms that you were listing are very common among pregnant women."

"But panther's don't experience morning sickness."

"She must be experiencing human symptoms since she was once fully human."

"How far along is she?" Jack looked at Liam and saw the warrior shying away from eye contact. "Ten days."

"How do you know-"

"So if she's ten days along and the average length of a panther pregnancy is..."

"Ninety days."

"And a human is two hundred and seventy, then she's about a month along compared to a human." Jack started going through his brain, trying to remember everything he learned in health class about this. "Morning sickness and the extreme symptoms tend to last for at least ten weeks, could be even longer depending on the person." Jack tapped a finger against his arm as he did more math in his head. "Twenty-three days, give or take. And she's already ten days in, so about two more weeks of this, maybe." The young man groaned in frustration because of his lack of knowledge on this subject. "I don't know much about this stuff, I could do some research on this to make sure Nani's going to be okay."

"My warriors are very good at taking care of themselves." Chase stated and got up. "But if it makes you feel better, go ahead and watch over Nani until this is over."

"I can't believe that I'm going to be an uncle!" Jack suddenly squealed and hugged Nani. Chase let out an annoyed sigh but loosened up when he saw Jack rubbing Nani's stomach and pressing his ear to it. "Don't worry little guys, Uncle Jack will keep you safe." Jack chuckled and peek an eye at Chase. "And Uncle Chase will beat anyone who threatens you." Chase rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked away.

"Congratulations, you're an uncle." Chase said to Niso as he went past. The panther let out a questioning sound before sniffing the air. Niso meowed loudly and sprinted off to where Nani was. "This is going to be a very interesting three months." Chase said to himself.


	10. Ice-Cream

"If you have a girl, can we name it Zelda?" Jack asked Nani as he laid a heating blanket on the panther's stomach. "Or if it's a boy, could it be Link?" Jack sat down behind Nani's head and scratched behind one of her ears. "How do you feel about the name Sonic? Is that a weird name to give one of you guys?" The young man hummed as he thought. "Samus? That could work whether the cub's a boy or a girl. What if you have two?" Liam lifted his head from where he was laying, worry in his eyes. "There's a possibility of having six cubs at the most if you're lucky." Liam looked like he was going to be sick when Jack said that.

"You're scaring my warrior." Chase stated as he entered the room, a bowl of water in his hands.

"How am I scaring him? I'm just talking baby names." Jack watched as Chase placed the bowl beside Nani's head.

"I think that Nani needs some sleep and you need to eat. Have you even had a meal today?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure." Jack admitted. "Don't flick my forehead again." He said as he covered his face with his hands. "You've done it every day for a whole week."

"That's because you've been skipping meals every day for a whole week." Chase grabbed Jack's arm and hoisted him to his feet. "It's time for dinner, Nani will be fine here without you."

"What if she needs-"

"Spicer. You've done plenty for her, I think she can handle herself for the rest of the day."

"But-"

"Stop. You're eating. You can't take care of Nani if you're not taking car of yourself." Jack paused for a second before chuckling at his little idea and leaned against Chase, pressing the back of one hand to his forehead and the other to his chest.

"Will you take care of me, doctor?"

"Doctor?"Chase raised a brow but soon caught on to what Jack was saying. "Alright then." Jack smiled and prepared himself to be lifted princess-style, but was shocked when Chase threw him over his shoulder.

"This is not how doctors carry their patients!" Jack snapped while punching Chase's back, knowing that the warlord's armor would prevent him from feeling anything and he was pretty sure that if Chase could feel his hits, they wouldn't hurt.

"What would you call this?" Chase asked.

"This is a fireman's carry, not romantic at all!" Jack pouted.

"I must have my professions confused." Chase chuckled.

"I am considering a change in my health care provider." Jack muttered.

"I'm going to pretend that I understand what you said, take it as an insult and do this in response." Jack yelped when Chase slapped his rear.

"Did you just hit my ass!" Jack cried, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I've read that 'spanking', as they call it, is a very effective way to punish your mate and show your disapproval of their actions."

"What kinds of books are you reading?"

"We'll discuss that later, for now-" Chase dropped Jack into a chair at the dining table, a plate of food waiting for him. "-dinner. Eat." The warlord handed Jack a fork. "You're already small enough as it is, we don't need you any smaller."

"I'm not small!"

"You're smaller than me."

"But you're huge!" Jack froze after his protest. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" Chase asked.

"You know."

"I actually don't."

"That's what she said." Wuya stated as she flew past the two.

"Wuya!" Jack yelled.

"Maybe if your voice didn't carry across the entire lair, I wouldn't have said that." Wuya chuckled, leaving before Jack could say anything to her.

"What does that-never mind, I really don't want to know. If it makes you this red, It's probably best for me to be naive to this."

"I think I've lost my appetite."

"No. No, you haven't." Chase took the fork back, stabbed a piece of broccoli with it and shoved it into the younger man's mouth.

"You just want me to be fat!" Jack strained to finish that statement with a straight face but lost it when Chase looked at him with worry. "I'm joking, I'm joking, I swear"

"Less joking, more eating." Chase stated and sat down in the chair next to Jack.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jack asked, tossing a baby tomato into his mouth. Grimacing when the tomato popped and squished when he bit down on it. It made him think he was eating an eyeball, a well cooked and tasty eyeball, but an eyeball nonetheless.

"I ate almost an hour ago."

"And you didn't try to get me?"

"I did try, but you were too engrossed with those pregnancy books you've been reading to hear me."

"You can't blame me for doing proper research on this, neither of us have any experience with this and I want everything to go okay."

"How do you know that I have no experience with pregnancy?" Chase asked, taking the fork again and feeding Jack another piece of vegetable when the young man was once again, not eating.

"You're a dude." Jack said with his mouth full.

"Swallow before speaking, please and I've been alive for over fifteen hundred years, how do you know that one of my mates or someone I've known had never been with child?" Chase fed Jack again as he spoke, giving him time to chew and swallow before answering.

"I don't know, you don't give off the dad vibe to me." Jack admitted.

"'The dad vibe'?"

"It's the feeling a father gives off, like..." Jack chewed on a piece of meat that Chase gave him while he thought. "Like you're about to tell a really bad joke or that you could teach someone how to play a sport or you're ready to sit and listen to any simple problem and the solution will always be a hug and some ice-cream or something like that."

"That's what a father is to you?"

"I guess. That's just the feeling I get when I see other people's dads." Jack opened his mouth and waited for another bite, closing it when Chase just poked at the food with the fork.

"What about your own father?"

"My dad? I don't know, never really see him much. But he's alive and I know where he's at which is a lot more than a lot of people in the world have and he's never bad to me, doesn't yell or hit me or anything, I just don't see him. Same with my mom, but I've told you this before, they don't know I exist half of the time." Jack saw that Chase was still playing with the food. "You okay?"

"Finish up, I'll be right back." Chase dropped the fork and walked away.

"Okay." Jack said softly and continued eating. He was swallowing the last bite when Chase returned with a large bowl, piled high with high cream and sugary toppings.

Jack was swallowing the last bite when Chase returned with a large bowl, piled high with high cream and sugary toppings. He stared at the treat while Chase sat it down on the table and sat back down in his seat, two spoons sticking out of the ice-cream.

"I figured this would make you feel better. I'm never going to be a replacement for your father, I'd be kind of odd if I was, but I can do the 'ice-cream and hug' part pretty well." Chase stated. Jack chuckled and jumped over to Chase, hugging the older man before settling down in his lap, too lazy to go back to his own seat.

"You're not going to feed me this as well, are you?" Jack asked, grabbing a spoon from the ice-cream.

"I'm not worried about you not eating this." Chase took one of the maraschino cherries and put it in his mouth, taking the stem off as he chewed.

"Did you know that if you can tie a cherry stem in your mouth it means you're a good kisser." Jack said as he licked the ice-cream off of his spoon.

"Really?" Chase finished eating the cherry before putting the stem in, making silly faces as he tried to tie the stem. Jack laughed at Chase's expressions before placing a stem in his own mouth, making even weirder faces.

"Ta-da." Chase took the stem out and showed it was now in a knot.

"Wait." Jack held a hand in front of Chase's face as he continued his attempt. "I can do this." Chase lowered Jack's hand and patiently waited until Jack pulled out the stem, showing that it was in a knot as well.

"Now let's see if the assumption is correct." Chase gently yanked Jack towards him and kissed him.

"It's a little right." Jack said after they parted and bopped Chase's nose with his spoon before the warlord could say anything, leaving some ice-cream on his nose. Jack laughed, stopping when Chase put some chocolate syrup on his nose. "Alright, we're even." Jack said and started attempting to lick the chocolate off of his nose.

"You look ridiculous." Chase stated before slipping a reptilian tongue out of his mouth and easily licking the ice-cream off of his nose. "Why are you blushing, Spicer?"

"I-I'm not." Jack stuttered.

"Sure you're not." Chase chuckled.

"C-Can I eat the ice-cream in peace?"

"As you wish." Jack flinched a little when Chase's hands went around his waist but calmed down a moment later when Chase rested his head on his shoulder, showing that was he waiting till he finished eating before moving.


	11. Blind

Jack felt his stomach turn with uneasiness. He stood in the middle of a room with a blindfold covering his eyes. Jack had been hoping that some light would peek through the fabric or underneath of it but there was nothing. The young man yelped and flinched when a loud clap suddenly happened near him.

"You're not supposed to run away. Find me." A shiver went down Jack's spine as he felt Chase's breath against the back of his neck. This was a very crazy version of Marco Pole and he was starting to regret to agreeing to this. Jack only flinched a little when the next clap happened. He turned towards where he believed the sound came from. "Wrong way."

"Wrong way? This isn't the wrong way." Jack protested.

"You're facing where the echo of the clap occurred."

"Are you serious!?"

"You need to learn the difference between the actual clap and its echo." Chase stated.

"What if I said no?"

"You're not allowed to."

"Damn it." Jack sighed and stiffened when there was yet another clap.

"How close?" Chase asked. Jack thought for a second, Chase's voice sounded soft, as if it was far away and it wasn't likely that he's moved since clapping.

"Ten, fifteen feet?" Jack guessed, assuming that Chase had gone to the edge of the room. The genius gasped when a hand or something grabbed his throat, it wasn't enough to hurt him or cut off any oxygen, but it appearing out of nowhere scared all of the air out of Jack's lungs.

"I was only three steps away." Chase whispered into Jack's ear.

"That explains why the clap was so loud, but your voice was quiet." Jack swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple rub against Chase's palm.

"That's why I spoke softly, you're not getting any more of a hint than the clap." Chase moved his hand away, leaving Jack to wonder whether Chase was still in front of him or if he's moved away. A clap behind him answered his question.

"Behind me, a couple feet, five at the most."

"Correct." Jack blushed a little when he felt Chase kiss his forehead. He quickly recovered when a clap echoed beside him.

"Left of me, not too far nor too close, ten feet?" Jack waited for either another kiss to the forehead or a hand to his neck and ended up with a kiss on the nose.

"Correct." Chase said. Jack had no idea what was happening right now, but he was not questioning it. This was all probably part of the 'be gentle with Jack so he can learn' thing Chase had attempted to explain to him a while ago. There was a clap then another one followed soon after. Was that second one an echo? But one was beside him and the other was in front. That's not how echoes worked.

"Two claps. One to the right, at the edge of the room and the other in front of me, very close, a foot or two." Jack yelped when he was suddenly grabbed and something pressed against his lips, it didn't take long for him to realize that Chase was kissing him. He blinked when the blindfold was removed and he was greeted by the sight of a grinning Chase.

"Correct." Chase said.

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" Jack asked.

"I've been around for a very long time, Spicer. You tend to learn a trick here and there along that way."

"Like what?"

"I could show you if you wish, but we'll need to relocate rooms." Chase smirked. Jack chuckled at Chase's comment and was about to speak, playing along with the game, but a look of fear filled his eyes and he stepped away, staring that the floor.

"I-I'm going to fo check on Nani. I haven't seen her all day and I want to make sure she's fine." Jack started heading for the door but didn't get far.

"Spicer, wait."

"I really need to-"

"We need to talk." Jack stopped completely, knowing that Chase would make him anyways with how serious his tone of voice was.

"Can't it wait till dinner at least?" Jack asked.

"I've been waiting long enough." Chase crossed his arms and watched Jack turn back towards him, rubbing his arm. "Over a week ago Wuya told me about the conversation you and her had while waiting for me to return from a hunting trip."

"Oh..." Jack was still struggling to look at Chase. "What all did she tell you?"

"She didn't give me much detail nor did I stand around long enough to listen to her give said details. All I was told was about her warning you to be careful with me, to be prepared to be used and then tossed aside like you mean nothing. I'll admit that it took a few days for me to fully grasp what all she was talking about and I decided to give you another week to get over what that witch told you. Allow you to distract yourself with Nani for a bit and I assumed that you would have either forgotten what was said to you or you'd realize that what Wuya said was ridiculous and move on. I guess that neither of those things happened." Chase sighed.

"Yeah..."

"It seems that Wuya's voice is still in the back of your head. Whether we are ever intimate or not, I don't want the fact that you are denying anything because Wuya's words are clouding your judgment."

"Wuya isn't the only reason I've been running away." Jack admitted softly.

"Really?"

"I mean...I...I like it when you kiss me or hold me, but anything more than that..." Jack took in a shaky breath and finally looked up at the warlord, eyes wide. "I'm scared." Chase's brows raised. Scared? What could Jack be scared of when it came to that? "I don't know much about se...being intimate, I don't really even.." Jack was about to make a crude gesture but decided against it. "I don't like knowing things and the few facts I knew before were from Health class and all of it sounds painful or scary or like I would fail at it and you'd leave me when you discovered that I was terrible at it." Jack felt his face burning and was unable to stop himself from continuing. "The Wuya thing got to me for a while and I was about to forget it when I started reading those pregnancy books for Nani." Jack was now speaking quickly with no breaths. "And I got curious and I did more research about wheat me and you would have to do in order for it to be done and there are so many different terms for parts and things and there are these toys that all look really, really weird and painful and the positions all look uncomfortable and it's very obvious what part I play in the relationship and the thought of it sounds like it would hurt a lot more than it would feel good and it's scary to imagine you putting your-" Jack was cut off by Chase covering his mouth with a hand.

"Enough. I get it." Chase removed his hand and used it to smooth back Jack's hair, his goggles were laying on top of his trenchcoat that sat in a corner of the room. "I understand." Chase added, much softer. "I told you that nothing will happen without your consent. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't Wuya making you say no." The warlord gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips, letting his hand linger on the young man's chin for a moment before taking it away.

"Th-Thanks." Jack took a couple breaths to calm himself down. "I'm still going to go check on Nani."

"I figured as much." Chase chuckled.

"Want to join?"

"Might as well."


	12. Unsure

"I'm thankful that the morning sickness is finally over, I was getting tired of smelling it every day." Chase sighed, patting the top of Nani's head.

"I bet Nani's happy that it's over too." Jack chuckled. Nani was now a good month along in her pregnancy and her stomach was beginning to grow as the cub did. Niso purred and rubbed his head along Nani's side since Liam was now licking behind Nani's ear after Chase removed his hand.

"So if she's a month along as a panther, then she's three months compared to a human pregnancy?" Wuya asked. She was now very curious about the warrior after discovering that she had gotten pregnant.

"Yep." Jack popped the 'p' of the word.

"And you're positive that the child is going to be a cub when it comes out?" Chase and Jack both stiffened at the question. "You two don't know whether it's going to be a human or a cat!?"

"The thought never occurred to us." Chase admitted.

"What if the baby is a human!? Can the feline body handle giving birth to a human infant!? We can't transform her back, you said so yourself!"

"Spicer..."

"What if we lose the baby or Nani or both!? I don't think I an handle that!"

"Spicer."

"We should take her to a doctor or something and get a sonogram! But how would we explain that a panther is pregnant with a human baby!?"

"Spicer!" Jack froze when Chase yelled. "You need to calm down, you're scaring Nani and I'm sure that's not good for her or the child." He added, softer.

"I'm just worried about her." Jack bent down and hugged Nani.

"I know, as am I, but you need to worry less or things will worsen." Chase said.

"Do you always have to sound like as if you know everything?" Jack muttered.

"Yes." Chase answered wit ha smirk.

"You really need to learn the different between sarcasm and me actually asking you a question." Jack ran a hand through Nani's fur as he stood back up.

"I know the difference, I just enjoy seeing you irritated." Chase chuckled.

"You're an asshole." Jack gently nudged Chase's side with an elbow.

"As you say." Chase winked.

"Would you two cut that out? All of this would make my teeth rot if I had any, but _someone_ took that away and refuses to give it back." Wuya glared at Chase.

"I'm not sorry." Chase stated.

"Of course, you're not. You never are." Wuya floated around as she spoke. "You just do whatever you want, hurt whoever you want and go on without batting an eyelash nor a word of apology."

"He said sor-" Jack stopped when Chase shot him a warning stare.

"What was that?" Wuya flew over to Jack and floated in front of his face. Jack gave Wuya a weak smile and chuckled nervously. "You're joking." Wuya scoffed. "Chase apologized to you? Why?"

"I didn't say that!" Jack protested.

"You didn't need to. I can practically read your thoughts by looking at your face." Wuya stated. "So, what happened? What did Chase do to make him, one of the most stubborn beings I have ever met in my existence, apologize to you?"

"It's a long story." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is it now?" Wuya asked.

"It is and it's one that you will not be hearing." Chase stepped between the two. "Now, it is getting late into the morning and neither Spicer or I have had breakfast yet. So, if you'll excuse us." Chase took Jack's wrist and started walking towards the exit.

"What if I don't excuse you?" Wuya asked.

"We're leaving anyway." Chase called and the two were now out of the room, leaving Wuya with the three warriors. Nani looked up at the witch and let out a soft mew, tilting her head as she spoke.

"Oh, shut up, you fat cat." Wuya flew away before the insult could register and Nani yowled in anger after Wuya was already gone.

Jack waited until Chase slowed down their walking before gently removing his wrist from Chase's grip. The young man then held onto Chase's hand. feeling the warlord tighten up a little before relaxing and allowing it to happen.

"I think I get why you don't want Wuya to know that you apologized to me." Jack said.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Chase groaned.

"You were even on your knees for me! After everything the three of us have been through together, it is kind of hard to believe that _the_ Chase Young apologized, on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness from me, Jack Spice-" Jack gasped when Chase suddenly jerked his arm up and over his head, forcing the arm to be crossed over his body. The warlord grabbed Jack's other hand and made that one go across the young man's body as well. Jack felt Chase's chin on his shoulder as both arms were being held in a way that made him hug himself.

"You're going to be asking for forgiveness if you keep this up." Chase warned, but the clear humor in his voice made Jack not afraid.

"Oh no, is Mr. Big Bag Chasey gonna hurt me if I don't behave?" Jack asked in a child-like voice, swaying his body a little since he was unable to do much more than that at the moment. Jack smirked when he heard Chase snort in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

"Must you use that voice?"

"Use what voice, Mr. Evil Warlord?" Jack asked, still speaking as a child and swaying even more. Chase's hold loosened and he let out a soft chuckle. "Do you not like it when I talk like this? Am I being a bad boy?" Jack yelped when Chase spun him around and was held by his shoulders as Chase leaned forward with a large smirk on his face.

"If you do not stop, I guarantee that you will be on your hands and knees begging for more than just forgiveness." Chase said in a soft whisper. Jack's face turned bright red and he struggled to swallow before letting out several squeaks. "So, what will it be, Spicer?" Chase slid one hand up to cup Jack's chin.

"Gross." Wuya said as she flew by, not even looking at the two.

"Would you cease your eavesdropping!?" Chase snapped, releasing a now stunned Jack.

"It's not eavesdropping when I'm not listening." Wuya stated.

"Then quit spying!"

"Again, not spying when I'm not intentionally trying to see you two be all sickly sweet with each other."

"Would you just leave!?"

"Working on it."

"I think my heart just stopped." Jack chuckled and patted his chest. "She spooked me a little."

"Everything spooks you." Chase said and continued walking.

"Hey!" Jack huffed and hopped on Chase's back. "Carry me?" Chase sighed and lowered himself a little, allowing Jack to climb higher up on him. Jack was very careful to not pull Chase's hair and finally reached the top. He hummed happily and nuzzled his chin into Chase's head and could feel himself being engulfed by the warlord's hair as he wrapped his legs around Chase's waist and hugged his neck.

"You are definitely one of a kind, Spicer." Chase sighed.

"As are you, Young." Jack said with a small smile, not seeing that Chase had one of his own.


	13. Walk

Jack softly hummed to himself as he carried a bowl filled with water to the room Nani had been in for over a month after discovering her pregnancy. The young man's knees wobbled a little at one point and he had to take a second to recover before moving on. He and Chase had just finished his training, more balancing practice, about an hour ago and his legs were a little sore from all of the jumping.

"How's my little princess..." Jack froze when he found the room empty. "Nani?" No answer. "Nani!" The young man ran away from the room. "Nani!" Jack checked the kitchen, no Nani. He checked his room, no Nani. She wasn't in Chase's room, the dining room nor the training room. "Nani!" The genius ended up at the entrance of the lair and finally found Nani sitting in front of the opening, staring outside with her ears down. "There you are!" Jack exclaimed. Nani glanced over her shoulder at Jack before looking back outside.

"What's wrong?" Jack placed the, now half-empty, bowl on the ground and saw down next to Nani. "You waiting for Liam and Niso to return with Chase?" Nani's shoulders only slumped at the question. "There's no need to worry, they'll be back soon." Jack rubbed Nani's side and noticed that she was still staring. "Are you worried about Xina going after Liam?" Jack let out a scoff. "Puh-lease, she's way too young for him." The warrior raised a brow at Jack. "Hush, me and Chase are different." Nani shook her head and continued looking outside. "You want to go outside?" Nani's ears perked up. "Why don't you then?" Nani meowed softly and drew a 'C' on the ground with a paw. "Chase won't let you go outside?" Nani nodded her head. "What about going to the bathroom?" The warrior tilted her head side-to-side. "Only exception?" A head nod. "Let me guess, you can only go so-so far away from the lair?" Another head nod.

"Alright, let's go." Nani meowed a question as Jack stood up. "We're going for a walk." Jack started leaving. Nani meowed again. "Didn't Chase put you in charge of watching me?" Nani gave Jack a look that screamed -that was before I got pregnant'. "Oh no, I think I'm falling." Jack stepped outside and sat down. "Oh no, I think I'm hurt, won't someone come out here and save me?" Nani rolled her eyes and padded over to Jack, nudging his shoulder with her head. Jack let out a fake gasp and put a hand on his chest. "You saved me, I might not have made it out here in the big bad world without you." Nani nudged Jack again and tried to go back inside. "Oh no, I think I'm falling again." Nani let out an amused purr as Jack walked backward. "It's a really slow fall." He explained. "You should make sure that I land okay." Nani smiled a little and followed Jack down the cliff and into the woods.

Nani leaped forward and crushed the rat under her paws before biting into its neck, killing the critter.

"The animals here make no geographical sense." Jack stated. "Does Chase just grab animals from all over the world and release them here to breed or something?" The young man's question was forgotten when Nani tore the rat in half in her jaw. "I could have gone without seeing that." He muttered, feeling his stomach turn at the sight. "No...no thank you." Jack said after Nani offered the other half of the rat to him.

Nani finished eating the rat and licked her lips, cleaning the blood off of them. She suddenly stiffened and her ears went up. The warrior crouched down, tucking her paws under her and wrapping her tail around her body. Jack watched as the panther took several slow and soft steps towards a small bush. One of Nani's ears twitched right before she jumped into the bush. Jak flinched when he heard a high-pitched shriek. Nani came out of the bush, looking very proud of herself as she carried a limp squirrel in her mouth.

"Poor little guy." Jack said and turned his head when Nani started eating the squirrel. "I don't think I can ear meat anymore." He groaned. "Or anything ever again." The young man plopped himself down on the ground, laying his head against a log while Nani sat down next to him, licking her paw and running it over her head. "I'm surprised that we never ran into Chase and the others." Jack mused out loud. "They must have gone a different way." Nani shrugged her shoulders and settled down, eyes closing for a nap. "That's not a bad idea, actually. Training was hard today." Jack was about to close his own eyes when he heard his last name being yelled. "Uh oh, we're busted."

"What do you two think you're doing!?" Chase roared as he, Niso, Liam and Xina walked through the trees and into Nani's and Jack's little patch of grass.

"Hi, Chasey." Jack laughed nervously.

"Do not 'Hi, Chasey' me." Chase grabbed Jack's arm and yanked him to his feet. "Not a single word of warning to anyone and you head out right before the sun sinks!? What would you have done if it got dark before you decided to return!? You can barely navigate through your own lab if the lighting is a little darker than usual!" Chase scolded the younger man. "And what are you doing hunting!? Chase glared down at Nani, who was hiding her face under her paws. "And do not try to tell me that she wasn't, Spicer. I can still smell the blood. You are pregnant, Nani! I told you to stay indoors to keep you and the cub safe and you deliberately disobey me!"

"It's not her fault, Chase!" Jack raised his voice and waved his hands to get Chase's attention. "She was following your orders. The one to make sure that I'm okay. Remember? Nani, Niso, and Raja were in charge of me before...you know and I took advantage of that so she could get some fresh air." Jack curled up a little and poked two fingers together, staring at them so he wouldn't have to look at the warlord. "She was going stir-crazy and fresh air is great for a pregnant person and their baby." The young man kept his head tilted down as he glanced up at Chase. Chase's arms were crossed and his eyes were closed in thought.

"Fine." Chase finally said after what felt like hours of waiting in silence.

"What?"

"If Nani needs to be outdoors, she muse have at least three other warriors with her and if you wish to join her, then I must be present as well."

"Really!?" Jack and Nani both perked up.

"Yes, really." Chase sighed. Jack let out a cheer and hugged Chase.

"Everyone says that you're a heartless, cold-blooded monster, but you're really a soft teddy-bear." Jack rubbed his face into Chase's neck.

"Don't make me go back to the three-second rule." Chase warned.

"You wouldn't do that." Jack said.

"Try me."

"Would that rule apply to kisses as well?" Jack poked Chase's lips with a finger and laughed a little when Chase moved the hand with his own and couldn't prevent himself from smiling a little. "Looks like I know one of your weaknesses." Jack chuckled.

"You have no idea, Spicer."


	14. Rock

Nani cleaned a paw while she waited for a surprise Jack claimed to have for her. She was now very swollen with the baby and Jack predicted that she was due within a week or so. Chase had cut Nani off from going outside again a few days ago and there was no convincing him otherwise, no matter how much Jack begged and pleaded for the warrior.

"You ready?" Jack called. Nani let out a meow loud enough for Jack to hear. "Be prepared to be entertained!" Nani flinched a little when there was suddenly a loud guitar riff, but got over it quickly when there was another riff and Jack slid into the room, wearing only an open button up shirt, boxers with hearts all over them, long white socks and a pair of sunglasses. "Just take those old records off the shelf!" Jack sang along to the song that played. "I'll sit and listen to them by myself!" Nani tried to keep herself together as Jack performed some disco-styled dance moves. "Today's music ain't got the same soul! I like that old time rock and roll!" Nani completely lost it when Jack grabbed his leg and tried playing it like a guitar, making him hop around the warrior. Nani got up and started dancing with the young man. The pregnant panther's moves were limited with her large stomach and being a feline, but she was having a great time playing around with Jack.

"Isn't this just a sight to see?" The two froze and saw that Chase was standing at the opening of the room. "Is that my shirt you're wearing, Spicer?"

"Maybe." Jack held out the word as he closed the shirt, covering his exposed chest.

"Should I even ask where the undergarments came from? I know that I don't own any of that kind." Chase crossed his arms and leaned against the opening. "And why are you attempting to cover yourself, you and I both know I've seen you in less than that."

"There's a difference between you walking in on me and you having Valdi drag me out of the shower." Jack stated, buttoning up the shirt as he spoke.

"You remember which warrior did that to you?" Chase asked.

"It's kind of hard to forget the face of the warrior that stuck his head into my shower, while I was in the middle of scrubbing my hair, with a towel in his mouth." Jack let out a huff and stopped buttoning half-way through, getting annoyed with it. "Stupid shirt." He mumbled and pulled on the sides that were much too large for him.

"I'm sure my shirt isn't unintelligent. It's just a little too large for your frame." Chase stated. Jack muttered several curses under his breath and struggled to undo his buttoning.

"Do you need some assistance?" Chase chuckled.

"I got this." Jack said and after taking a whole minute to finally get one button out, Chase walked over to the younger man and helped him. The warlord easily got the buttons undone and chuckled again at Jack's half-hearted 'thank you'.

"It's getting late, we should be heading off to bed." Chase said.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit. I have to change and make sure Nani's all settled for the night." Jack scratched behind Nani's ear as the warrior purred and rubbed her head against Jack's leg.

"Nani will be fine and I'm not going to complain if you stay in that outfit." Chase smirked a little.

"I am not sleeping in a properly pressed, cotton, button-up. It will get way to wrinkled." Jack caught what he said and laughed a little.

"If you know so much about that kind of clothing, then why don't you own one of your own?" Chase asked.

"I do, but all of mine are black and gray." Jack explained.

"I'm very shocked." Chase's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up." Jack flicked Chase's shoulder. "I'm changing." He added before leaving the room. Nani walked up to Chase and sat in front of him, a smile on her lips.

"Don't give me that look." Chase muttered. Nani tilted her head and meowed with fake innocence. "And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I am not giving you any details about mine and Spier's relationship." Nani stepped forward and rubbed her head against Chase's leg. "No. I'm not saying anything." Nani purred loudly. "No." Nani's ears went down and she pouted at the warlord. "You should be more worried about the cub than what's happening with myself and Spicer." Nani let out a meow and slumped a little. "If anything big happens Spicer will most likely tell you anyways, so it's not like you don't already know everything." Nani shrugged in agreement.

"Hey, Chase." Jack called. "You coming to bed or what?"

"I should make him wait." Chase chuckled a little and laughed more when Nani nudged him with her head. "But I am tired myself. Goodnight, Nani. We'll see you in the morning before training." Nani nodded her head and watched Chase leave the room as well. She went over to a little bed Jack had made her and laid down, cringing a little when there was a sudden pain in her stomach.

Chase was placing his shirt in a basket when he saw that his bed was covered with pillows and Jack was missing. The warlord went to the mountain of pillows and removed one, seeing bright red hair underneath of it.

"Spicer, what are you-" Chase stopped when the pillow mountain erupted and Jack emerged from it.

"Pillow fight!" Jack laughed and thumped Chase's head with a large pillow. The young man quickly slumped back down and covered himself with the pillows again.

"So it's a fight you want." Chase chuckled and jumped onto the bed. He tossed several pillows off of the laughing Jack and started lightly hitting the genius with a very soft pillow. Jack attempted to fight back but was laughing too hard to do anything.

"Ch-Chase!" Jack held his arms out, trying to block the pillow and soon found that the pillow was gone and his arms were now pinned to the bed above his head.

"Do you surrender?" Chase asked.

"Yes, yes, I surrender!" Jack said, a little breathless. "I am no match for your pillow force."

"What's my reward for winning?" Chase leaned in close and had a large smirk on his face.

"This." Jack lifted his head and kissed Chase. Chase removed on of his hands and used it to trail it down Jack's side, feeling the younger man shiver under his fingers. Jack flinched when the warlord's hand slipped under his shirt.

"Just say the word, if you want this to stop." Chase whispered into Jack's ear before pressing several kisses on his neck.

"I don't want it to." Jack said softly. Chase gave the young man a smile before kissing him, releasing his hands and using them to hold Jack against him. Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck, not sure where else to put them at the moment and used them to deepen the kiss. He allowed Chase to remove his shirt and the two went back to kissing. Jack stiffened a little when he felt Chase's finger hook into the hem of his sweatpants. He relaxed himself a moment later and parted the kiss. "I love you." Chase froze when Jack spoke those three words.

"Spicer?" Chase was going to say more when they heard a loud roar and Niso threw the door open. "What's happening!?" Chase snapped. Niso only hopped around for a second before taking off after another loud roar happened. "Is the baby coming or something?" It took a second for that statement to register. "The baby's coming!"

"The baby's coming!?" Jack cried and slipped out of the bed, sprinting out of the room. "The baby's coming!"


	15. Kits

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Jack cried as he knelt next to Nani, the warrior panting from the pain. "You were just fine like five minutes ago! Why is the baby coming now!? It's a week early!"

"Spicer, calm down. You yelling is not helping the-"

"What am I supposed to do then, Chase!? We have a birthing panther here and I don't know how to deal with it! I'm not ready!" Jack cried. "Ow." He rubbed his head after Chase thumped him, calming him a little but not all the way.

"You have been studying those books non-stop for the past three months, we both know that you have the knowledge to handle this. You just need to calm down and think." Chase stated.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right." Jack took in several deep breaths. "Thanks."

"What do we do?" Chase asked.

"Alright, let's do this. I need some water, warm towels, and surgical tools in case something goes wrong." Jack said, gently rubbing Nani's stomach. Chase looked at Niso and Liam and the two transformed into their human forms before taking off. "That's what they look-" Jack shook his head. Later. "She'll need a stick or something in her mouth to prevent herself from biting her tongue off when the real pain starts happening." Nani let out a yowl at that comment. "Sorry." Jack chuckled weakly.

"Xina, go." Chase ordered the warrior who was standing at the opening. Xina nodded her head and left as well.

"I just realized that I'm going to have to look at Nani's...oh boy...or girl or..." Jack let out a sound that seemed to be filled with pure panic. "I don't think I prepared myself enough to see her...area." Jack made odd gestures with his hands.

"Have you never seen a va-"

"Please don't say it!" Jack interrupted Chase. "Yes, I've seen it. In books or on video. But looking at one in person...is a different tale."

"There's nothing to fear, it's just a va-"

"I'm not scared!" Jack snapped. "I'm just not prepard to see the other gender's...parts." Jack swallowed. "I can do this. I can do this." The young man glanced at the area he was talking about. "I can't do this! I can't do this!"

"Do I need to hit you again?" Chase asked.

"No. No thank you." Jack said in a soft voice. Niso and Liam made it back to the room by then, Xina right behind them with a stick in her mouth. The two males turned back to their feline forms and the three waited for more orders. "I...I..." Nani let out a wail and that snapped Jack out of his funk. Jack placed his hands on Nani's stomach and felt for the baby. "It's close! Put the stick in her mouth!" Chase quickly did what Jack intrusted. "Push, Nani!" Nani wailed again, the stick almost falling out of her mouth and after what felt like forever, a small, gray kit came out of her. Jack lightly scooped up the kitten and placed it in front of Liam. "Lick it, clean it, whatever." Jack spoke quickly before going back to Nani and returning his hands to her stomach.

"Is there more than one?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure, she didn't seem to...there's another one!" Jack moved himself a little closer to where the kit would be coming out of. "You're going to have to push again, Nani." Nani let out a half-hearted meow. "Come on, Nani! You can do it!" Jack saw Nani tense up as she struggled to push the kit out. "Just a little more!" The stick shattered in Nani's mouth and the second kit came out. Jack took the kit to Niso and told him to do what Liam was to the other one while Chase made sure Nani didn't have a splinter in her mouth or on her tongue.

"She's fine. How are the kits?" Chase asked, rubbing Nani's head as the warrior breathed heavily.

"We got a boy and a girl." Jack said as he checked the kits. "They're so cute!" Niso and Liam carried to kits to Nani and the little ones crawled up to Nani's stomach and started nursing. "I'm an uncle." Jack added softer.

"More of a Midwife, actually." Chase corrected. "You assisted Nani with her delivery."

"Would you just let me have my moment?" Jack huffed.

"Why did you have us gather warm towels and water if it wasn't needed?" Chase asked.

"They're for me." Jack stated and plunged his hands into the bucket. "I'm currently covered in...birthing...juices...and I need to wash myself off."

"'Birthing juices'?" Chase raised a brow, trying his best not to laugh.

"I've been through enough at the moment, I do not need your sass." Jack finished cleaning his hands before sitting down next to Chase.

"I'm glad that they came out as feline." Chase said.

"If they came out as human, that would have been so much harder." Jack sighed. The group sat in silence for several moments before Jack spoke up again. "So, any ideas for names?" He asked Nani. The panther glanced at her kits before looking at Chase. Jack noticed Chase's eyes going wide before they closed and Chase bit his lips and shook his head. "What?"

"She wants to name the male Raja." Chase explained. Jack let out a quiet 'aw'. "And she wants to female to be Zelda?"

"Really!?" Jack perked up. "You're gonna name her Zelda!? That's so cool!"

"Do I want to know?" Chase asked.

"These cubs are going to be the awesome-est warriors ever!" Jack suddenly stopped and yawned, blinking slowly several times afterward. "They're going to be big and strong and cool." Jack mused.

"Looks like someone's adrenaline's wearing off." Chase chuckled.

"Nah, I'm wide awake." Jack rested his head against Chase's shoulder. "Wide awake..."

"And I'm a female named Alice." Chase scoffed.

"I'd be okay with that." Jack said, hugging Chase's arm. "I don't care what gender of name you are, I love you for you." Chase kissed the top of Jack's head before picking him up as he stood.

"You can handle Nani and the kits for the night, correct?" Chase asked the warriors. The three nodded and watched their master carry Jack out of the room.

"Buy Nani, I'll see you tomorrow...later? What time is it?" Jack asked.

"Bed-time." Chase answered.

"I could use some ice-cream right about now." Jack said as he played with a strand of Chase's hair. "Chocolate, preferably."

"You are not consuming sugar right before bed." Chase stated.

"But, dad." Jack whined.

"Would you cease calling me that? It makes this relationship awkward." Chase sighed.

"There are plenty of couples that-"

"Do not even go there." Chase warned. "I already know what you're talking about and I will not partake in that. Others may do as they please, but I am unable to be a part of the..."

"Daddy kink?" Jack yelped when Chase suddenly dropped him, thankfully they were in the bedroom by that point.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do you even know of these things?"

"Remember all that research I've done? Apparently, kinks are very common in sexually active relationships." Jack moved several of the remaining pillows off of the bed.

"Well, we're not in a sexually active relationship." Chase said.

"We could be." Jack looked Chase in the eyes as he spoke. The young man sat down on the bed, hands behind his back and legs spread. "Take me?"

Chase did not need to be told twice.


	16. Tickle

Jack woke up the next morning curled up against Chase and with the other man's arm around him. He let out a happy sigh, he could definitely get used to this. Jack adjusted his legs and felt bare skin under his own. Was he not wearing pants? Was Chase not? Were they both not? Jack lifted the cover and threw it back down. Why was he naked!? Why was Chase naked!? Did they forget to put clothes on last night or something!? That was when Jack remembered.

"Oh, fuck." Jack looked at Chase. "Literally." The young man felt his face heat up. "I-I can't believe it. I'm...I'm not hurt?" Jack moved his hips a little and felt a small hint of soreness. "You'd think I'd be in some serious pain right now after all of that." He muttered. Jack smirked when he came up with an idea. He was so going to exaggerate this to get out of training today. Jack quickly put his head back on Chase's chest and closed his eyes when he felt the warlord move.

"Morning, Spicer." Chase said, rubbing his thumb against Jack's shoulder. Jack only responded with a tired groan. "Get up." Another groan. "Let's go get some breakfast." Chase attempted to get up and Jack hugged him tighter, making him stay. Chase could have easily yanked Jack off of him, but he wasn't in the mood to do that. "Come on."

"No. I'm sore." Jack whined.

"Really now?" Chase raised a brow, a small smirk on his lips.

"It hurts a lot, I don't think I can do anything today." Jack pouted out his lower lip. "And I was so looking forward to our training today." The young man put the back of his hand to his forehead. "It looks like we're going to have to stay in bed all day. Oh, the agony of it all."

"I know you're exaggerating. I heard you earlier." Chase stated.

"You were awake?"

"I've been awake for a good hour."

"Why didn't you get me up?"

"Guess you could say I was acting like you and decided that staying in bed a little longer was a pleasant idea." Chase scratched his cheek with a finger. "We could stay in bed all day like you suggested, but then we wouldn't be able to check on Nani and the kits."

"The kits!" Jack leaped out of the bed, forgetting his nudity and sprinted out of the room.

"Spice-"

"Why are you naked!? Jack Spicer, put some clothes on this instant!" Wuya screeched. Chase couldn't help himself from laughing as Jack ran straight back into the room. "What part of your brain decided that streaking was a smart thing to do!?" Wuya stopped in front of Chases' open door, seeing Jack slipping on a pair of underwear and a naked Chase in his bed, the cover only covering one of Chase's leg and his crotch.

"Good morning, Wuya." Jack chuckled weakly. Chase was too busy laughing to speak.

"You two..." Wuya rubbed the sides of her head. "If you need me, I'm going to be dry-heaving for the next century." She added as she slowly flew away from the sight.

"That was awkward." Jack said. "And would you stop laughing!?"

"Can you blame me? I might not have that much of a sense of humor, but that was hilarious!" Chase held his stomach as he laughed even harder. He started making a strange squeaky, wheezing sound every time he inhaled. Chase caught on to the noise he was making and quickly stopped his laughing.

"That was cute." Jack chuckled.

"Hush." Chase warned.

"It was." Jack sang as he climbed back into the bed.

"I don't do 'cute'." Chase stated.

"Would you rather have me say it was sexy as hell?" Jack poked Chase's side and his eyes went wide when he saw Chase flinch away and hold back a chuckle. "Are you ticklish?"

"Absolutely not!" Chase protested.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Jack ignored the threatening glare Chase gave him and hopped on top of the warlord and began running his fingers along Chase's sides.

"S-Spicer, s-stop!" Chase's order was hard to understand through his laughing. It didn't take long for the wheezing sound to come back. "Th-That's it!" Chase grabbed Jack's arm and flipped them over. "Let's see how you like it."

"Chase wai-ah!" Jack squealed when Chase started tickling him. "Ch-Chase, stop. I...I can't breathe!" Jack gasped out. Chase stopped and Jack slapped his hands over his mouth when the young man had suddenly let out a loud snort.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up!" Jack's face was bright red behind his hands.

"Now, that's adorable." Chase chuckled.

"I am an evil genius hell-bent on taking over the world, I am not adorable!" Jack curled up a little and pouted.

"And I'm an evil, immortal, warlord who's ticklish. Accept your fate, Spicer." Chase said with a smile.

"Never!" Jack slipped out from under Chase and picked up his shirt. "We've got some kittens to check on." The young man tugged on his shirt and started looking around. "Where are my...pants...how?" Jack found his pants on top of Chase's wardrobe. "I don't even remember-" Jack stopped himself. "Nevermind. Your underwear's probably up there too."

"Most likely. You did get a little carried away." Chase said as he got out of bed.

"You told me to toss them and that's what I did." Jack protested.

"I said 'toss them aside' not 'throw them as far as you can'." Chase grabbed Jack's pants and his undergarments. "I suggest showering before going out."

"But the kits, it can wait." Jack said.

"Spicer, you might really want to wash a certain part of your body. Understand?" Chase sighed as Jack blinked at him several times before finally getting it.

"Oh shit!" Jack grimaced at his choice of words. "Yeah. I'll go do that."

"Are you going to need assistance?" Chase asked.

"I think I can handle it on my own." Jack saw the grin Chase was giving him. "Oh!" The young man chuckled and took off the shirt he just had put back on. "Maybe." Jack went to the door. "If you can catch me."

"I'm not running through my own lair naked." Chase stated. He stiffened when Jack tossed his underwear in his face.

"Yeah you are!" Jack called, having already taken off.

"Spicer!" Chase snapped and went after Jack.

Niso regretted getting up to check on his master that morning.


	17. Body

Jack walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen to get Nani some more water. He was shocked to find Wuya floating in the center of one of the floors.

"Hi, Wuya." Jack greeted the witch for the second time that day, thankfully he was fully dressed this time.

"Hello, Jack." Wuya half-heartily greeted back.

"What's up? You're not upset over the whole 'walking in on me and Chase' thing, are you?" Jack asked. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but me and Chase are-"

"I don't care that you and Chase had sex. I don't care that you've had sex more than once." Jack made a sound that was questioning how Wuya knew that. "Those marks weren't on your neck this morning." Wuya explained. "For someone who was a virgin not even twenty-four hours ago, you sure jumped on that boat and sailed it like a captain." Jack awkwardly rubbed his arm as the two were silent for a bit. "How's Nani? I heard the screams." Wuya asked, breaking the tension a little.

"She's fine. She had two kits last night, a boy and a girl. They're a week early, but they're strong and healthy."

"What are their names?"

"Raja and Zelda." Jack noticed the soft smile Wuya had. "You can visit them, you know?"

"And do what? Stare at them?" Wuya scoffed. "Chase took my body away, I can't do anything with the kits." Wuya was suddenly angry. "I definitely don't care that you and Chase got together, anymore! I don't! Chase may have been the one who gave me back my body in the first place, but he's also the asshole who took it away because I wasn't what he wanted me to be!" Jack flinched a little, never having heard Wuya really curse before. "He insulted me, trapped me and treats me like shit everytime we're in the same five fucking miles of each other!" Wuya flew over to Jack. "He'll get sick of you and you'll get sick of him eventually. Hopefully, when that day happens, you'll be well trained enough to handle yourself and we'll go back to the way we were before you literally fell into Chase Young's arms." Wuya moved back a little. "But we'll make sure that the kits and their mother will be fine after we're gone." Wuya's voice was now soft and filled with sorrow. "I don't want to take away what Nani is because I can't be one." The witch flew away before Jack could say anything to her. Jack had many thoughts run through his head in that brief moment he stood there alone. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I better not regret this." Jack ran back to Nani's room where Chase was waiting for him. "Chase?"

"Yes?" Chase glanced over his shoulder at Jack. "What is it?" He asked when Jack didn't speak.

"I...I need to ask you to do me a favor." Jack said. Chase raised a brow and waited for more. "Um..." Jack looked at Nani, Niso, and Liam and whispered the favor into Chase's ear, not needing the three to know.

"Absolutely not!" Chase snapped.

"But Chase-"

"I will not put you or myself through that again!"

"You don't even have to do as much as you did last time, just something."

"Why would I do that? Why do you even want that?"

"Because I'm an evil genius who has a softer heart that I am too proud to admit to having."

"Spicer."

"And you're an evil warlord who has a softer heart than you would ever admit, too." Jack poked Chase's chest as he spoke.

"You know nothing about my heart." Chase scoffed.

"I know enough to have won it." Jack swallowed a little as Chase glared at him. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding when Chase huffed.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Jack grabbed Chase's face and gave him a kiss, not realizing what he had done until he pulled away. He quickly moved his hands away and stepped back. "Sorry."

"There's no need to be." Chase chuckled and tilted Jack's head back with a finger and kissed him as well. Nani let out a low-pitched meow and covered his kit's eyes with a paw. "No need to fuss Nani." Chase released Jack. "Let's go take care of your favor and then you can do one for me." Chase smirked and walked out of the room.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked Nani. "Should I be scared?" Nani only laughed at the naive man and waved a paw at him to leave. "I'll see you soon." The warrior watched Jack leave the room as well and shook her head, she knew that she wasn't going to be seeing Jack soon.

"What do you two want?" Wuya asked when Chase and Jack walked up to her.

"How are you going to do this? Don't you need a Wu or something?" Jack asked Chase.

"What I'm going to do does not require a Wu, I can easily cast this spell on my own." Chase answered.

"Spell? What spell? Don't ignore me!" Wuya snapped.

"Spicer, cover your eyes." Chase warned.

"But-"

"Do it." Chase held out a hand towards Wuya and Jack slapped his hands over his face when he saw that it started to glow.

"Chase!? What are you-" Wuya's shout was cut off.

"Can I look now?" Jack asked, slightly peeking through his fingers.

"Wait." Chase put his hand over Jack's face and the young man could feel a blast of heat. "Now you can look." Chase removed his hand and Jack lowered his.

"My body...I have..." Jack watched as Wuya patted her body, ran her hands through her hair and trailed them down her face.

"Don't get too excited. All I did was give you a physical form, nothing more." Chase stated.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Wuya asked.

"You can thank Spicer for it. He's the one who convinced me. You owe him." Chase crossed his arms and turned around. "When you're done, meet me in the bedroom, Spicer. I have some...things I need to discuss with you."

"Okay!" Jack said, not catching on to what Chase was hinting at. Chase let out a soft snort and walked off.

"After everything I've ever said to you and everything I've done. Why would you convince Chase to give me back my body? Albeit I only have my body and none of my powers, but still. Why?" Wuya asked.

"Guess you could say I have a soft spot for you." Jack shrugged, not looking at the witch.

"I'm not actually your mother, Jack." Wuya stated.

"A genius can dream, right?" Jack smiled.

"You silly, silly boy."

"I know."

"You might want to go. Chase is waiting and he doesn't sound very patient." Wuya stiffened when Jack hugged her.

"See you at dinner, mom." Jack chuckled and took off.

"I am not your mother!" Wuya snapped.

"Love you too!" Jack called before he was completely gone. Wuya crossed her arms and sighed a little.

"He was right. That boy has a way of wiggling his way into everyone's heart when you're stuck with him."


	18. Play

Jack leaped on top of a rock, sticking his tongue out at the two critters chasing him. One of them jumped up and swiped at the young man's foot. Jack took a step back to avoid getting hit and ending up stepping off of the rock and falling backward. He let out a yelp as the two jumped on top of him.

"Help! Help, I'm being overpowered!" Jack cried. "I surrender! Don't eat me!"

"Good job, my little warriors." Chase said as he scooped Zelda off of Jack. "You've defeated your first enemy." The warlord scratched under Zelda's chin and chuckled when the cheetah bit his finger. "You're going to be a fierce warrior like your mother."

"Guess I was wrong." Jack said as Raja nuzzled his neck, trying to get the young man to play with him some more.

"Wrong about what?" Chase asked, allowing Zelda to hop up onto his shoulder.

"You do have a dad vibe." Jack laughed when Raja started pawing at his stomach, tickling him a little. The genius sat up, picking up the little warrior as he did so and sat him down on the ground.

"I don't know whether that is an odd thing for you to say to me or not." Chase took Zelda off of his shoulder and put her on the ground as well. Raja tackled his sibling the moment her paws touched the grass.

"Fiesty, aren't they?" Jack chuckled. "I hope Nani and Liam are enjoying their naps."

"It's not like they have slept much since Raja's and Zelda's birth. These two were running around before their eyes were even open." Chase stated, watching the kits roll around in a play fight. "Where does all of that energy come from?" He sighed.

"They're kids. Kids have non-stop energy." Jack said.

"I must be getting old then." Chase chuckled.

"You are over fifteen-hundred years old." Jack sang.

"Hush." Chase sat down next to Jack, leaning against the large rock the young man had fallen off of.

"But you'll never be too old for me." Jack rested his head against Chase's shoulder and took one of the warlord's hands into his own.

"But you might be too sappy for me." Chase said, the humor obvious in his voice.

"Even evil genius' cuddle." Jack moved his body closer. "And warlords do too."

"As you say, Jack." Chase felt the other man stiffen. "What?"

"You...You called me Jack." Jack tightened his hold on Chase's hand.

"No, I didn't." Chase stated.

"You did! You just said 'As you say, Jack'." Jack corrected, his eyes wide with joy.

"Did I? That's new." Chase chewed his lip. "Must be from hearing Wuya say it so many times this past month."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already." Jack smirked, chuckling a little when Chase did what he was told to. The two parted when they heard soft mews and saw that Raja and Zelda were making silly faces at them. "You got a problem, little ones?" The two continued the faces and started dancing. "You better behave or the evil boy genius, Jack Spicer, is going to get you!" Jack scrambled to his feet and chased the two kits.

Chase smiled and got comfortable as he watched the three play. Jack chased Raja and Zelda for a bit before tripping over a stone and the kits were on him in an instant. Jack let out little roars as he gently tossed the little warriors off of him. Zelda soon grew tired of playing and went over to Chase, laying her head on his leg while curling up for a nap. Chase smiled a little and ran a thumb along Zelda's head, feeling the cheetah purring against him. Chase's eyes were half closed as Jack and Raja continued playing, neither of them seeming to be stopping anytime soon. Chase was okay with that. The sun was warm, the grass was soft and the forest was only filled with the sounds of wildlife and wind. His eyes were closed for a while and when he reopened them, he was greeted with the sight of Jack sleeping against him with Raja sprawled out on top of Zelda, who was still on the warlord's leg. Chase let out a hum of happiness and closed his eyes again, this wasn't so bad after all.

He groaned a little when he felt a Wu being activated. Surely it wasn't that important, was it? Perhaps he could just ignore it and enjoy this moment a little longer.

"Chase! Jack! A Wu's been activated!" Wuya's voice echoed,

"Huh? A Wu?" Jack yawned a rubbed an eye. "How long have we been out?"

"Truthfully, I am not sure. But let's head back before Wuya has an aneurysm." Chase sighed, picking up the kits as he got up.

"Carry me?" Jack asked, holding his arms out.

"I'm carrying kits, right now." Chase protested.

"But the lair's so far away." Jack whined, waving his hands in the air.

"And the Wu is even further, now get up." Chase said.

"But da-"

"Call me dad and I'm leaving you behind."

" _Papi_?" Chase bit his lips and started walking away.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Chase, wait!" Jack laughed and scrambled to his feet, quickly catching up to the warlord. "Can I hold Raja?" He asked.

"You didn't even want to get up five seconds ago and now you want to hold a kit and walk at the same time? Are you sure that you can handle that?" Jack pursed his lips and glared at Chase for a moment.

"Just give me the damn cat." Jack held out his arms.

"I'm pretty sure Nani would not appreciate your language in front of her kits." Chase smirked a little.

"Fucking hell, Chase." Jack huffed.

"So harsh. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I don't even see my mother, let alone kiss her. She doesn't really have the mom vibe." Jack said. "Can I have Raja now?"

"Here." Chase handed Jack the kit. Raja let out a soft mew and buried his face into Jack's chest, purring loudly.

"Looks like you have the mom vibe your mother lacks." Chase chuckled.

"Shut up." Jack stuck his tongue out, putting it back into his mouth when Chase kissed his forehead.

"Gross." Jack rubbed his forehead with a hand, a smile on his lips.

"I could do worse." Chase grinned and moved closer.

"I wouldn't mind." Jack placed a hand over Raja's head.

"Chase! Jack! What is taking so long!?" The two stepped away from each other when Wuya suddenly shouted again.

"This Wu better be worth it." Jack sighed.


	19. Jump

"Do you think we'll run into the monks this time?" Jack asked as he, Chase, and Wuya walked down a path that was surrounded by large cornfields. Chase had transported them for most of the way, but made them walk for the rest so they wouldn't give themselves away and by 'they', he meant Jack.

"Most likely." Chase said.

"You two went Wu hunting?" Wuya asked.

"To a degree."

"What do you mean, 'to a degree'?"

"We went after several Wu while you were-"

"Trapped?"

"-gone and only acquired one of them. The Glasses of Desire." Chase explained.

"Wow, you've accomplished so much." Wuya's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I will take your body away again." Chase threatened.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi's shout ended the immortal's argument.

"He went on without us." Chase groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So much for the element of surprise." Wuya sighed. The two went up the hill that was in front of them and were greeted by the four monks looking up at Jack, who seemed to be stuck in a tree.

"How?" They asked.

"We honestly have no idea." Kimiko admitted. "He touched the Wu and was suddenly thrown into the air and he landed in the tree."

"It was most surprising." Omi added.

"Why don't you just fly down, Jack?" Wuya asked, looking over at Chase when the warlord poked her shoulder and pointed down, showing the witch Jack's abandoned heli-pack.

"I grabbed him and he slipped out of there faster than a greased-up pig during Christmas season." Clay explained.

"Great." Chase huffed. "Alright, I got this. Jack." The monk's eyes went wide with shock. Did Chase just call him Jack?

"Yeah, shocked me too." Wuya said.

"Jack, jump off of the branch." Chase started walking away from the tree.

"Are you sure about that? This is higher than the balance poles." Jack hugged onto the branch he was on a little tighter.

"Just do it." Chase turned around.

"I don't think I'd be a very attractive pancake."

"Jack!"

"Fine!" Jack swallowed, crossed himself with a hand, said a quick prayer and slowly stood up. "If I die, I want my funeral to be in Hawaii."

"Do you think we should help?" Omi asked.

"Nah, I wanna see how this goes." Raimundo chuckled.

"On the count of three, jump." Chase ordered.

"This is not a good way to end the day." Jack whimpered.

"One."

"I regret allowing you to take me out of bed this morning."

"Two."

"Is this tree getting taller of is it just me?"

"Three!" Jack let out a screech as he jumped off of the branch. The monks were expecting Chase to just stand where he was and let Jack crash into the ground, Raimundo was prepared to take off at any moment to save Jack. Sure, he didn't like the evil genius, but he didn't want to witness him becoming one with the dirt.

The monks were expecting Chase to just stand where he was and let Jack crash into the ground, Raimundo was prepared to take off at any moment to save Jack. Sure, he didn't like the evil genius, but he didn't want to witness him becoming one with the dirt. Chase broke out into a sprint and ran up the tree, launching himself off of it and caught Jack mid-fall. The warlord landed and had Jack clinging on to him for dear life.

"You can let go." Chase said.

"I-I don't think I can." Jack's voice came out as a soft squeak.

"Chase Young, pleasure to-"

"Nope!" Jack got off of Chase and stepped away, holding his hands up in the air. "I am not doing that again. It was funny the first time and you need to learn to not repeat jokes."

"Don't ask me, I am as clueless as the rest of you." Wuya said when the monks looked at her.

"Are we going to have a Showdown for the Wu or are you going to just let me walk away with it?" Chase ask as he walked over to the Wu.

"Prepare for a Showdown, Chase Young!" Omi leaped over to the Wu as well. The Wu looked like the handle of a large sword and it glowed when the two touched it. Omi was about to say his wager when Chase suddenly moved away from the Wu and was now holding two vines that were going to hit him and the small monk.

"I see, how interesting." Chase wrapped the vines around his arms and yanked. A loud scream filled the air and the ground began to move. "Get off of the hill!" Chase yelled at the monks as he released the vines and took off towards Jack and Wuya. Chase threw Jack over his shoulder, grabbed Wuya by the waist and leaped off of the hill. He heard Jack cursing harshly as they fell and the young man kept cursing after they landed.

"Why are you-oh shit." Wuya cursed herself when she saw Jack's reason.

"Well, that explains why the blade was missing." Chase said. The Heylins all stared at the large creature that stood up, showing that the hill was only half of the size they had originally believed it to be.

"He looks like the Swamp Monster." Jack said in a soft voice. "Things don't end well for the people who fight the Swamp Monster."

"Dude, please tell me that you know what that thing is." Raimundo said when he and the other monks ran to them.

"It's the Swamp Monster."

"It's not the Swamp Monster, Jack!" Wuya snapped. "Get your head out of that ridiculous fantasy world you live in!"

"He's not too far off." Chase shrugged.

"I know the Swamp Monster as well and that's not it." Kimiko pointed at the grass covered beast who was now attacking the cornfields, angry about something.

"I guess you could call it a 'Hill Monster'. He's been dormant for centuries and it looks like we've awoken it." Chase stated.

"Why is it so mad?" Clay asked.

"It's most likely has to do with the sword stuck in its head. This creature is peaceful, but anyone would be aggravated if a sharp object was lodged into them."

"That's why the blade was missing." Dojo peeked his head out from under Clay's hat.

"Have you been under there the entire time?" Jack asked the dragon.

"Maybe..." Dojo slithered out and rested on the cowboy's shoulder.

"Chase Young, I propose a temporary truce to work together to beat this menace." Omi held a hand out towards the warlord.

"The moment that he is defeated, the alliance is over." Chase said as he shook Omi's hand. "We need to attack him from all sides at the same time and prevent his attention from focusing on one person for more than a few seconds. Our goal is to reach his head and remove the Wu in hope that it'll calm him down."

"Who put you in charge?" Raimundo scoffed.

"Oh, I suppose you know all about 'this thing' and would love to come up with a more effective way to prevent this monster from killing you and all of your friends." Chase and Raminudo had a stare-off.

"I don't mean to interrupt this measuring contest, which Chase wins, but there is kind of a pillaging monster heading this way." Jack gestured towards the 'Hill Monster' that was running towards the group.

"We'll argue later, let's go." Kimiko went for the monster first and the other monks followed. Dojo hopped off Clay's shoulder and moved out of the way.

"Stay here with Wuya." Chase used his arm to block Jack when the young man was about to go for the creature as well.

"But, I-"

"Wuya's powerless and you can't fight. Stay here and stay safe." Chase left before Jack could protest further.

"Mind if I ask what's happened between you and Chase recently?" Dojo asked Jack as the young man dug through his heli-pack, having been able to grab it before the hill came to life.

"You don't want to know." Wuya muttered. Dojo scratched his head for a moment before snapping his finger and letting out a laugh.

"I can't believe it! You finally got what you wanted!" Dojo climbed up Jack's side and stopped on the genius' head, peeking over it so he was looking at Jack upside down. "I knew you had a thing for him the first time you saw him."

"Not now." Jack pulled out several balls and slipped his heli-pack on.

"But I want details, might as well entertain ourselves while the others take care of the 'Hill Monster'." Dojo flipped over and looked at his claws. "We could get our nails done and-" Dojo curled up when the heli-packs propellers came out. "Um, Jack, what are you doing?"

"Gonna get me a Wu, so either get off or hold on, dragon-breath." Jack chuckled.

"Didn't Chase tell you to stay with me?" Wuya asked.

"Sorry mom, but duty calls." Jack winked and took off. Dojo fell off of the young man and landed next to Wuya.

"Stop calling me mom!" Wuya snapped.

"Looks like it's the mom's watching their little ones." Dojo let out a sniff and put a hand to his chest.

"Shut up." Wuya growled and crossed her arms.


	20. Rebellious

Jack flew above the monster and could feel his stomach turning at the height, but ignored it as he neared the creature's head. He only had to grab the Wu, right? The 'Hill Monster' was too busy with the monks and Chase to notice him...right? Jack swallowed before landing on the grassy head, falling over when it suddenly moved.

"I can do this. I can. I have balance." The young man gave himself a quick pep talk before getting back up. He ungracefully strumbled over to the Wu and fell to his knees in front of it. "Good enough, I guess."

"Jack, what are you doing up there!?" Kimiko shouted from below.

"I'm getting the Wu, duh." Jack scoffed.

"Don't touch it!" Jack ignored the female monk's warning and grabbed the Wu with his free hand. The young man let out a cry when something struck him across the face and sent him flying away from the Wu. He saw several of the vines Chase had caught before, looking as if they were waiting for him to go after the Wu again.

"Mini-bots, attack!" Jack yelled and threw the balls in his other hand towards the vines. The balls transformed and started fending off the vines, but some of them managed to slip past the machines and were heading for Jack. Jack cursed and pulled something out of his pocket. With a quick press of a button, it unfolded itself and Jack now held a decent sized knife. He swung blindly at the attacking vines and sliced apart a few of them. "Bring it, you vine-bitches!" Jack yelped when a vine wrapped around his hand and yanked back, forcing him to fall on his face. "I didn't mean it like that!" He was about to chop the vine off when anther one went around his wrist. Jack jerked his arm forward and bit the vine. The young man was spitting out the moss as the vine released his arm, but a separate vine was soon around his chest. "Get off of me, you freak!" Jack was going to shout more when a vine went across his mouth and gagged him. He let out several muffled screams as more vines wrapped around him. Jack heard a loud growl before the vine were viciously torn off of him. "Hi, Chasey." Jack greeted weakly.

"I told you to stay with Wuya!" Chase snapped, picking Jack up. "You need to learn how to listen."

"Guess you can say I'm the rebellious type." Jack chuckled as Chase leaped off of the monster. Jack grunted when Chase dropped him in front of Wuya. "Stay."

"Stay." Chase ordered before taking off again.

"I see who wears the pants in this relationship." Dojo chuckled.

"Shut up." Jack muttered and crossed his arms.

"Although, I feel as if Chase would wear the pants in any relationship he's a part of." Dojo added with a hum, rubbing his chin.

"Not to interrupt your ramblings or anything, but did anyone else hear that?" Wuya asked. Jack was going to question what the witch meant but heard the sound for himself. A meow.

"Is that a kitten?" Dojo saw a small cheetah emerge from the cornfield.

"Seriously!?" Jack ran over to the kit and scooped her up. "What are you doing here? How did you even find us?"

"Is this another one of those 'I don't want to know' things?" Dojo asked Wuya.

"Pretty much." Wuya shrugged.

"A lot has happened in the past few months, hasn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Chase is not going to be happy when he discovered that you traveled all of this way, alone and by foot too." Jack continued talking to Zelda as he went back to Dojo and Wuya.

"How old is..." Dojo let his sentence trail.

"Zelda." Jack filled in.

"Zelda?"

"She's about a month old."

"She's a little big for a month old." Dojo commented, flinching back a little when Zelda hissed at him.

"She's a warrior. They were both turned into them at birth. I'm not sure if either of them have a human form and Chase doesn't want to risk it." Jack said.

"They?"

"Zelda has a brother, I'm shocked she's here without him." Jack poked Zelda's nose, pulling his finger back when she swiped at it.

"Is he a little bigger than her?" Dojo asked, looking past Jack.

"Yes."

"Panther?"

"Yes..."

"Pure black except for a white mark on his chest?"

"Yes. Why do you know this?"

"I think I found the brother." Dojo pointed to a running Raja. The kit was heading straight for the monster, who was now kneeling but had a hand over his head to prevent Chase and the monks from getting the Wu.

"Raja!" Jack shoved Zelda into Wuya's arms and sprinted for the panther. Wuya and Zelda stared at each other for a moment before the kit booped Wuya's nose with her paw, smiling with amusement.

"Don't make me like you." Wuya grumbled.

"Raja! Raja wait! Don't!" Jack called as he attempted to catch up to Raja. Jack tripped over a stone and was thankful for his clumsiness as a large arm swept at the air above him. Getting hit by that did not look like it would be fun at all.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Omi asked, having landed next to the fallen man.

"Raja's in danger." Jack tried to get up and ended up ducking when the arm went past him again.

"Who's Raja?" Omi asked, not even needing to move to avoid getting hit by the arm that had gone right above his head.

"That panther, he's only a month old! Get him! Please!" Jack begged, knowing he was stuck where he was for a while since the monster seemed to be stuck in this area for a while.

"I'll rescue the kitty-cat. Piece of pie!"

"Cake. I'm pretty sure Clay already corrected you on that one before." Jack sighed when Omi ran off, not hearing the correction. Omi quickly caught up to Raja but had to jump away from him when the monster's arm smashed into the ground between them. The monk was forced to leap up and land on the arm that was coming towards him, leaving Raja to reach the creature's foot. Jack shouted and scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could. He saw Raja bite into the foot in front of him and heard the shout of annoyance from the beast. Jack

Jack shouted and scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could. He saw Raja bite into the foot in front of him and heard the shout of annoyance from the beast. The monster glared at the kit and swung his arm towards Raja. Jack reached Raja and grabbed the panther with both hands, tossing the kit aside before the arm slammed into his chest. Jack felt something shatter before everything went dull and black.


	21. Favor

Chase felt his heart sink when he saw Jack get hit. That kind of attack would have hurt him, there's no telling what it would do to someone like Jack. Chase felt something clawing at his throat as he watched the young man fly and crash into the ground, limp.

"Jack!" Chase cried, waiting for Jack to held a thumb up or anything like that to show that he was okay. That he was just going to be a little sore for a while and whine about it but Chase would rather listen to that than...nothing.

Wuya ran over to Jack with Zelda in her arms and Dojo right behind. Zelda? What was Zelda doing here? Was Raja here too? Chase's question was answered when he saw Raja sprinting over to the genius and started prodding at his leg. Wuya's eyes were wide as he spoke to Jack, looking as if she was begging. Was Jack...

"Jack's hurt!" Omi called out. "We need to check on him!" Omi dove to the side before a fist slammed into the ground where he was just at.

"We're all going to get hurt if we don't focus. He'll be fine, he's always fine." Raimundo said. Omi glanced over his shoulder one more time before putting his attention back towards the monster.

Chase felt nothing but anger and hurt course through his veins, he didn't know what this feeling was but he knew he needed to make that monster pay for what he did to Jack. Chase let out a loud roar as he transformed, body trembling with hate.

"Get away!" He warned harshly before he charged the monster. Clay had to jump to the side as Chase went past him, almost getting himself ran over by the raging reptile.

Chase leaped into the air and landed on the monster's leg, dragging his claws down as he slid off. He hopped back as the creature put his hand over his wound. The warlord jumped on top of the hand and ran up his arm, digging into the grassy flesh as he went up. The monster slapped his other hand on his arm attempt to smash Chase and make the pain stop, leaving his head exposed.

"The Wu!" Kimiko started climbing up the other side of the monster, thinking that she Chase was going to keep the Hill Monster distracted while one of them got the Wu.

"Let's help hi-" Raimundo stopped his comment when Chase dove straight for the monster's throat and clawed it open, the dirt and grass flying everywhere.

"I got-it!" Kimiko yelped as she tossed off of the creature. Raimundo took off and slid on his knees, catching Kimiko right before she hit the ground. "Thanks, I was a little too shocked to recover." Kimiko admitted, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"You're fine." Raimundo gave Kimiko a small smile. "What were you thinking!?" Raimundo snapped at Chase, helping Kimiko to her feet. "Kimiko could have gotten hurt! And you killed it! I thought we were just supposed to get the Wu out!" Chase only responded with a snort and went over to Jack, turning back into his human form.

"Jack?" Chase saw that Jack's eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I saw the hit. He most likely has some broken ribs, hopefully, it didn't puncture a lung or something or he's..." Dojo didn't bother with finishing his sentence, knowing that Chase understood. Wuya said nothing and only ran her hand along Zelda's head, the cheetah's eyes wet and staring down at Jack.

"I don't know much healing magic. I've never really had the need for it." Chase admitted. "But I'll find a way."

"We can help." Omi offered, walking over to the Heylins.

"The monster's defeated, our alliance is over, you owe us nothing." Chase stated.

"Alliance or not, Jack is injured and he does not have time for you to figure out your healing abilities."

"I do not need to figure-"

"Chase?" Chase was interrupted by Jack weakly calling out his name. "Chase...my chest hurts." Jack's eyes were still closed. "Is training over yet? I'm really tired." Chase went over to Jack and gently lifted him, not liking the groan of pain Jack let out.

"Fine." He said to the monks. "You can help him."

"You make it sound like you're doing us a favor." Raimundo muttered and matched Chase's glare with his own.

"Again, argue later." Kimiko stepped between the two.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Dojo asked and became large, waving his tail in the air as he waited.

"Hey...Chase?" Jack said.

"Yes?" Chase climbed on to the back of Dojo as Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo jumped on as well.

"Can I have some banana pudding?" Jack asked. The warlord chuckled a little, thankful that Jack was still himself even with his serious injury.

"After you've rested, you may have some pudding." Chase smiled as Jack let out a very soft 'yay' before drifting off.

"Want me to carry on of the kits?" Clay asked Wuya, who was struggling to hold both Raja and Zelda. "I was born and raised with animals, you can trust me." Clay added when Wuya hesitated.

"If he bites you, don't come crying to me." Wuya said as she handed Clay Raja."

"Hey there, little fellow." Clay greeted the baby warrior. Raja tilted his head before shrugging and settling down into Clay's arms.

"Let's go!" Chase snapped.

"Hold your cows, Chase Young. They are coming." Omi said.

"Hold my what?"

"Horses. He means horses." Kimiko corrected as Clay and Wuya climbed onto Dojo as well.

"Someone needs to teach that boy how to speak." Wuya muttered.

"Are we all on?" Dojo asked. "Going once. Going twice. And we're off!" Dojo wiggled a little before taking off.

"What's going to happen to the monster since it's...ya know?" Kimiko asked Chase after the group flew in silence for a bit.

"His body will form with the ground and will become a hill. Simple as that." Chase answered.

"Oh..." Kimiko chewed on the inside of her lip. "So, what's with the kittens?" She asked after seeing Clay holding Raja.

"One of my warriors gave birth a month ago. The panther is Raja and the cheetah is Zelda." Chase explained.

"Zelda?"

"Jack named her."

"I figured as much." Kimiko chuckled. "But how does one litter have more than one breed?"

"I have no clue, honestly. I decided that it was best to not question it and focus on their health rather than their breed."

"I feel like so much more has happened than you're letting us know."

"You wouldn't believe half of it."


	22. Heal

Chase stood in front of the door, arms crossed, face emotionless and eyes staring blankly ahead. Jack was sleeping inside of the room Chase was guarding and the warlord was allowing the young man some privacy to sleep, this time. It has been a week since he let the monks help Jack and the genius was healing very fast with their magic, not as fast as Chase would have liked but it was fast compared to what a normal human's healing rate was. The monster had broken almost all of Jack's ribs and, thankfully, nothing was punctured. Chase was still not pleased that Master Fung had to actually cut Jack open and reach inside of him to set the parts of the ribs that had chipped off. The scent of Jack's blood was still lingering on Fung every time that man was near him and it made Chase want to rip him apart for having his hands inside of his mate. But it was either have the grand master do that or have Jack...

Chase shook his head. He did not need those thoughts in his head at the moment, he needed to focus on anything but that. Chase wished that the wall in front of him wasn't so blank and dull.

"Morning, Chase." Dojo greeted. Chase didn't respond and kept staring ahead. "The...the kids are out training with Master Fung so I figured I'd check on Jack." The dragon explained. "Gotta make sure the solvent is working and all..." He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. There was still no reaction from Chase. "I'm...I'm just gonna go in now." Dojo slowly went around Chase, pushed open the door and went into the room. He peeked over his shoulder and saw that Chase had followed him into the room. Now leaning against the wall and watching him with eyes filled with distrust.

Dojo swallowed and felt a shiver travel down his long spine before he went over to Jack. He climbed up on the bed and saw that the young man was still asleep, that'll make this a little easier for him to do. Dojo pressed the side of his head to Jack's chest and then tapped a finger against the bandage that was wrapped around the genius' torso.

"Everything sounds good in there. Even pulse and..." Dojo put a hand on Jack's forehead. "No fever. I give him a few more days till he's back to his crazy ol' self." The dragon diagnosed before hopping off of the bed. "I'll see you later..." Dojo noticed that Chase's eyes were locked on Jack as if the dragon was no longer there. "Aren't you two just adorable." Dojo chuckled to himself before heading out. He went outside and settled down next to Master Fung while the monks were taking a quick breather from their training lesson. Wuya sat far away from the monks with Raja and Zelda napping beside her.

"How's Jack?" Omi asked.

"He's fine." Chase answered for Dojo, suddenly standing behind the dragon. Dojo let out a yelp and flinched away in shock.

"Could you warn somebody before sneaking up on them like that!?" Dojo snapped as he patted his chest.

"I've been asked that before." Chase said with a hint of a smirk.

"What do you want?" Raimundo asked.

"I've been inside of your stuffy temple for seven days straight, I decided to get myself some fresh air before I go mad." Chase answered. "You can continue your training. I'll even offer myself as a sparring partner if it's allowed." Chase glanced at Fung, who nodded his head.

"Only if they wish to, sparring against someone either than themselves will do good for them." Master Fung stated. "Especially if that sparring partner is one of their enemies." Chase noticed the sly grin Fung gave him for a brief second but figured it'd be best to let the old man have his fun while he heals Jack. Angering him was the last thing he should probably do with his mate under his care. The monks hesitated and shared a look before they shrugged and attacked Chase. Raimundo used Clay as a launch pad and leaped over the warlord.

"Too far back on your heels." Chase stated before ducking to avoid getting hit by Clay and Raimundo and shoved the dragon of wind back onto his rear. "Punch too wide." Chase caught Clay's fist when the cowboy tried to punch him again and spun him around, tripping the blonde as he attempted to stop himself. "Kick too far." Chase also caught Kimiko's leg and shoved her back as well. Chase hopped forward, stuck a foot out and tripped Omi as the small monk tried to rush him. "And you shouldn't yell as you attack, it gives you away." Chase crossed his arms and looked down at the fallen monks. "I've had to correct Jack on these as well, you'd think you monks would have mastered those simple techniques long ago." The monks looked over at Fung.

"I was actually going to correct all of you on the same things, but it looks like Chase beat me to it." Master Fung shrugged. The monks looked back at Chase.

"Wait, you're training Jack?" Clay asked after catching onto what Chase had said.

"To some extent, yes." Chase said.

"Is this part of the half that I wouldn't believe?" Kimiko patted the dust off of her shirt after getting off of the ground.

"Correct."

"What else is there?" Kimiko asked.

"Since when did monks ever ask so many questions about other's personal lives?" Chase countered.

"Call it feminine curiosity." Kimiko chuckled.

"Curiosity, whether feminine or not, tends to kill the cat or as Omi would put it 'end your dog' or something off like that." Chase said.

"That was totally wicked, man." Jack chuckled as he clapped, walking over to the group.

"What are you doing out of bed!?" Chase snapped and rushed over to the young man.

"Dojo woke me and I found myself alone, so I went out to see what everyone was up to." Jack explained.

"You are going to reopen your wound and damage your ribs ever more!" Chase scolded.

"I told you that boy doesn't listen." Wuya sighed and joined the others with the two young warriors. Raja and Zelda meowed loudly and they rubbed themselves against Jack's legs, having missed him since they weren't allowed anywhere near his room.

"You are going back in, right now." Chase stated.

"I'm fine." Jack whined and hopped back when Chase tried to grab him.

"Jack!" Chase snapped.

"Oh no, it's a lover's quarrel." Dojo chuckled.

"Shut up, lizard-breath!" Chase and Jack both yelled. Chase stiffened and Jack started laughing.

"I've been around you for too long." Chase groaned and rubbed the sides of his head.

"Trust me, I know. I hear it almost every night." Wuya muttered, earning a glare from Chase since he was the only one that could hear the witch.

"Am I missing something?" Raimundo asked. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Called it." Kimiko said, bumping fists with Clay.

"Took longer than expected." Clay said as he adjusted his hat.

"You called it since the first time they met." Kimiko chuckled.

"Oh!" Raimundo said after that comment.

"Would someone mind explaining this to me?" Omi asked, holding a finger up.

"Chase and Jack are dating." Kimiko explained.

"Wait, how does that work? Isn't there usually a woman in a relationship, have I been misinformed?" Omi rubbed his chin.

"Relationships don't have to have a girl. They can..." Jack's sentence trailed when he noticed the older monks, Fung and Dojo were chuckling. "What?" Jack looked over and saw that Wuya and Chase were both pointing at him. "Assholes!"

"Is Jack Spicer a girl!?" Omi gasped. "Have we been fighting a female this whole time? But Jack says 'evil _boy_ genius'."

"I'll explain it to you later, Omi." Kimiko said.

"Are you really?" Raimundo asked in a whisper. Kimiko mouthed 'no' and shook her head.

"They're totally dating, though." Dojo stated and climbed up Chase, stopping at the warlord's shoulder. "Chase even has the 'my boyfriend's a complete idiot' look down to a tee."

"I will eat you." Chase threatened. Dojo yelped, leaped off of Chase and hid inside of Omi's shirt.

"Congrats, you know about my love life. If you need me, I've got to get back to my lab and-" Jack stopped and put a hand to his chest, letting out a cry of pain. "I think something just moved."

"Idiot." Chase muttered and lifted Jack into his arms. "You've most likely just added more time to being stuck here."

"Damn it!" Jack grunted and flopped himself against Chase as he was carried away.

"Can we get the full story on this?" Raimundo asked Wuya.

"Nope."


	23. Love

Jack grunted a little as he was placed back down on the bed. Master Fung had told them that Jack was most likely just sore from his injuries and hadn't hurt himself further.

"You're an idiot." Chase said.

"I know, I know. You've only told me like ten times in the past minute." Jack wanted to put a pillow over his face, no longer wanting to be scolded.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, alright?" Chase sat himself down on the chair next to the bed.

"You seemed to like it before we got together." Jack muttered.

"I was mostly amused by your reactions." Chase admitted. "Sure, I've been the cause of it a few times, whether it was physically or verbally. But that was because I didn't want to really get to know you, to get attached to you beyond knowing of existence." Chase started playing with his fingers, plucking at the cloth that covered them. "I've already told you about my past mates and I didn't want to risk nor deal with the heartache of losing another one." Jack made sure to stay silent, Chase rarely spoke like this. "Now that we're mates, I refuse to allow you to get hurt and it happened anyways. I feel like a failure since I couldn't prevent it."

"It's me, Chase. I always get hurt to some degree. I'm a clumsy guy." Jack said with a weak laugh, already breaking his attempt to not speak.

"Clumsiness has nothing to do with the reason for your injury. If I would have made you stay behind, Raja and Zelda would have stayed as well and you wouldn't have to almost kill yourself to save Raja." Chase finally looked at Jack. "I love you too much to see you like this."

"You...You..." Jack's face flushed and he struggled to say anything for a moment. "You love me?"

"After everything we've been through, you'd think it'd be obvious." Chase let out a soft chuckle.

"But you've never actually said the words before." Jack protested.

"Do the words have to be said in order for the feeling to be known? I'm sure all of the gestures and all of the other words I have spoken have said those words loud and clear without the actual syllables being formed." Chase took Jack's hand and pressed his lips against the white skin.

"That was romantic as hell." Jack leaned towards Chase.

"I do try every now and then." Chase took his hand and cupped Jack's jaw.

"Sometimes I wish you'd try a little more often."

"Then I wouldn't be me."

"I guess that's true." Jack shrugged before moving forward more and kissing Chase.

"That's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Raimundo said, his tongue out as he and Clay stood at the open doorway.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer, creep." Jack stuck his own tongue out at the two.

"If I wanted-"

"Save your arguin' for the Showdowns. We need to change Jack's bandages or he'll be here longer." Clay juggled the bowl in his hands, the weird looking green goop sloshed around a little.

"Can't blame me for wanting to have a little fun while he's down." Raimundo shrugged, tossing the roll of bandages back and forth between his hands.

"Can we not and say we did?" Jack asked, not the biggest fan of the wet, cold and gross solvent.

"Only if you don't want to get healed and get out of here." Raimundo said.

"But-"

"Settle down partner, the sooner we do this, the sooner it'll be over with for twenty-four hours." Clay went over to the small desk that sat on the other side of Jack's bed and placed the bowl down on top of it. Clay pulled out a pair of scissors from his pants' pocket and started cutting off Jack's bandages.

"Can I tell you something?" Jack asked, watching the blade slice through the cloth and feeling it lightly touch his skin.

"Go ahead, talkin's better than awkward silence and practically hearing your pal's glare on me since I'm touchin' ya." Clay said, giving Chase a quick smirk as he pulled the bandages off.

"It's actually my...'pal', I wanted to talk to you about." Chase stiffened a little at that comment. Why does he need to talk to Clay about him? "You're a stereotypical cowboy, you're from Texas and all, aren't people like that usually against...this?" Jack pointed at himself and Chase while Clay put his hands into the solvent.

"You ever see _Brokeback Mountain_?" Raimundo started laughing at Jack's facial reaction to Clay's question.

"Brokeback...isn't that the film you said we need-" Chase was cut off by Jack making loud and random noises.

"You've seen it!" Jack yelped from the cold when Clay applied the solvent to his chest.

"No, but Kimi explained what it was when I walked in on her watchin' it." Clay said. "Calm down there, fella, I'm almost done." He added when Case growled at him.

"Someone's a little over-protective." Raimundo chuckled. "I'm just waiting for him to grab Jack and be like 'mine'."

"Don't tempt me." Chase said.

"Could you not?" Jack raised his arms so Raimundo could wrap the bandage around him.

"There, all done. No need to give us the death glare anymore." Raimundo said and walked out of the room.

"Get some rest, relax." Clay said to Jack. "And don't break him before y'all leave." He said to Chase before leaving the room as well.

"How long am I stuck here, again?" Jack asked when they were alone.

"Several days."

"Gross."

x~x~x

"Nani, Niso! I'm back!" Jack called as he, Chase, Wuya, Raja and Zelda entered the lair. Nani went straight for her kits while Niso leaped on Jack, knocking the young man over.

"Off." Chase ordered nd Niso immediately got off of Jack, head lowered in shame from being scolded.

"It's okay, Niso. I just finished healing and Chase is being over-protective." Jack explained as he patted the top of Niso's head.

"Would you rather me not be protective at all?" Chase asked, watching Wuya yawn, stretch and walk off, most likely heading for her bedroom or to get something to eat. She probably didn't sleep while they were at the Temple. Chase didn't either, but he could go for a long time without sleep before actually feeling the true consequences of it.

"I love that you're protective, it makes me feel wanted, truthfully. But I don't want the warriors to get hurt because of it. Hurt everyone else in the world, not the warriors." Jack explained.

"You're supposed to be evil." Chase said.

"I'm evil, not heartless." Jack nudged Chase's side with an elbow. "Sound familiar?"

"Hush. I want to show you something before you get distracted again." Chase started walking off.

"You have something for me? When did you have time to get anything ready?" Jack asked, going after Chase.

"When you were sleeping." Chase stated and lead Jack to an open level, a radio sitting on the edge of the circle.

"Um...what?" Jack heard soft and slow music playing when Chase turned the radio on.

"You said you wanted me to be more romantic." Chase slipped off his armor and gloves, leaving him in his black slacks and long sleeved shirt. The warlord went back over to Jack and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

"I thought you didn't dance?" Jack said.

"I don't." Chase chuckled. Jack smiled and took Chase's hand, putting his other on the older man's shoulder while Chase put his on his waist. Jack almost fell over when Chase took the first step without warning.

"It's weird not being the lead." Jack said as he struggled to follow Chase. He stared at hi feet until he finally got it and looked back up at Chase. "So, what brought this on?"

"I already told you."

"Yeah, but when do you ever actually listen to me?"

"Do I have to make a list?" Chase asked, a brow raised.

"Please, don't. I can't handle any more of your lists." Jack sighed.

"How about this one? When you first fell into my arms, when you managed to trap me, when you used the Reversing Mirror to block and attack aimed for me, when you showed me your blueprints, when I saw your final drawing of me and when you hold my hand, kiss me or say my name."

"What is that a list of?

"Every time I knew that I love you." Jack's entire face went red and he paused, stopping their little dance.

"I...I...Oh, you big softie!" Jack lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck and kissing him. Chase placed his other hand on Jack's waist as well and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know." Wuya said as she walked by, several pieces of fruit in her hands.

"How dare you quote that movie at me." Jack chuckled.

"What movie?" Chase asked.

"You haven't?" Wuya said to Jack.

"Not yet." Jack said back.

"You have to."

"I will."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"What?" Chase was very confused as Jack grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, Wuya laughing and following the two.

This might not have been exactly how he thought a relationship with Jack was going to be like, but he would never dream of or ask for anything different.

* * *

This was a fun little series. I hope all of you enjoyed _Fighting Lessons._

Now, I have at least four different stories planned for this couple, but I'm not sure which one to work on first.

-A more silly one with Chase and Jack working in a factory together.  
-A serious one with Jack making a huge mistake and changing his and Chase's lives dramatically.  
-A normal(ish) love story with Jack joining the monks and Chase trying to convince him to come back to Heylin (Now in progress)  
-A straight up smut with plot

Let me know which one you want to read next. It will most likely come out within the next week or so, maybe sooner or later.


End file.
